Breathless
by Jaehyunmi
Summary: Disaat seorang Park Yoochun menyadari kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat pada istrinya, ia berusaha menebus semuanya, namun sebuah peristiwa yang tak terduga terjadi, bagaimanakah akhirnya? Warning: Typos! RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

BREATHLESS

Author: Jung Mirae a.k.a Lee Raemi

Editor: Jaehyunmi a.k.a Lee Hyunmi

Genre: Romance, Angst.

Rating: PG

Cast : Park Yoochun, Lee Raemi, Lee Yongmi, etc.

Disclaimer: Fanfiction ini bukan milih saya (Jaehyunmi), fanfiction ini milik sahabat saya, dan atas izin dari sang author, di post lah ff ini. Saya disini hanya bertugas meng-edit fanfiction ini agar lebih 'wow'. Karena sebelumnya, masih ada kesalahan EYD dan macam macamnya, karna itulah saya dibutuhkan disini/plak *digampar author and readers*

Dan ya, saya minta maaf untuk authornya. Sita-chan, gomen ne ~! Karena waktu itu saya bilang hanya men-edit, tapi jadinya seperti ini. Jika fanfic ini dibandingkan dengan saat sebelum di edit, perbedaannya jauh banget dalam segi bahasa, bahkan authornya sendiri pun berkata seperti itu setelah membaca fanfic nya yang telah saya edit.

Sebelumnya, fanfic ini pernah saya post disebuah blog dimana saya menjadi author di blog itu. Jadi, kalau ada yang merasa pernah membaca fanfic ini, itu wajar-_-

Dan yeah, saya author baru di forum ini, salam kenal semua^^

Oke oke, mungkin segitu aja penjelasan dari sang author dan saya. Lastly, Enjoy!

Aku sedang berjalan–tepatnya membuntuti–seorang namja tampan yang sejak 1 tahun lalu telah terikat denganku dengan janji sakral pernikahan, Park Yoochun. Ia tampak sedang menggandeng seorang yeoja yang sangat ku kenal dengan mesra. Mereka terlihat tengah berkencan.

Oke sebelum kulanjutkan, sebaiknya ku perkenalkan diri dulu. Namaku Lee Raemi, atau sekarang bernama Park Raemi sejak aku menikah dengan seorang namja bernama Park Yoochun, orang yang sama dengan namja yang menggandeng seorang yeoja yang merupakan saudara kembarku saat ini, Lee Yongmi, atau Kim Yongmi, setelah ia menikah dengan seorang namja bernama Kim Jaejoong.

Dan sekarang, disinilah aku. Membuntuti Park Yoochun, suami ku sendiri, yang tengah berkencan dengan Lee Yongmi, saudara kembar ku. Miris. Hidup ku benar benar miris.

Yoochun terlihat sangat senang berjalan bersama Yongmi, sangat berbeda saat berjalan berdua selama ini, ah tidak, maksudku sejak setahun belakangan ini. Sedangkan Yongmi terlihat bersikap manja pada Yoochun, terbukti dari tangannya yang kini tengah memeluk lengan kekar Yoochun dengan manja.

Sakit.

Hati ku terasa sakit melihat semua ini. Dan seperti kebiasaan ku setahun belakangan ini, setiap aku melihat secara sengaja atau pun secara tidak sengaja kemesraan antara suami ku dengan saudara kembar ku, otak ku seperti telah di _setting_ untuk men-flashback memori memori tentang masa lalu ku.

Memori tentang dua orang namja yang benar benar berarti bagi di hidup ku.

Kim Jaejoong.. Park Yoochun.

Biar ku perjelas semuanya. Aku, Lee Raemi, seorang yeoja biasa yang memiliki seseorang yang sangat special di kehidupan ku beberapa tahun yang lalu, seorang namja bernama Kim Jaejoong, yang kini merupakan suami dari adik kembarku sendiri.

Namun karena Yongmi, hubungan ku dengan Jaejoong kandas setelah aku berpacaran dengannya selama 4 tahun lamanya. Itu semua karena Yongmi, hanya karena Jaejoong lebih memilih Yongmi yang memang terlihat lebih menawan, cantik dan juga sexy.

Dan saat ini, entah dosa apa yang telah aku perbuat kepada Tuhan dan Yongmi, kejadian itu terulang lagi. Kini suami ku lah yang menghianati ku, diam diam menjalin hubungan khusus dengan saudara kembar ku.

Aku tidak dapat berbuat apa apa, karena aku tahu, aku akan kehilangan semuanya bila aku melakukan hal itu, aku tahu aku kehilangan Yoochun suami ku, kehilangan Yongmi, dan kehilangan rumah tangga ku yang susah susah ku bangun selama ini.

Lebih baik untuk ku agar terus berpura pura tidak tahu dan tetap membiarkan semuanya seperti ini. Aku tak ingin kembali menanggung perasaan sakit saat seseorang yang ku sayangi pergi dari hidupku.

Setidaknya aku masih memiliki hak untuk tetap berada didekat Yoochun, melihatnya, merawatnya, menjaganya dan terus berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untuknya. Dan aku tak ingin melepaskan semua ini, walau hanya sedetik pun.

"Raemi-a.. Raemi-a!"

"Eh?" aku tersentak kaget saat sebuah suara yang memanggil namaku terdengar tepat di dekat telinga ku. Ku tatap seorang yeoja manis yang yang berada disampingku, wajah manisnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang kesal pada seseorang, tepatnya pada ku.

"Kau melamun lagi." ucapnya ketus. Aku terdiam sejenak lalu menyunggingkan senyum tipis untuk menanggapi ucapannya. Kenapa? Karena yang ia katakan memang benar, sepertinya aku jadi sering melamun belakangan ini.

Kulihat Riheon memutar bola matanya kesal, aku terkekeh kecil melihat raut wajahnya. "Ah ya, kemana Hyemi? Kenapa dia tidak ada?" tanya ku bingung setelah menyadari bahwa salah satu sahabat ku yang bernama Hyemi tidak terlihat dimana mana.

Ya, aku memang menguntit Yoochun, tapi aku tidak sendirian. Aku pergi bersama kedua sahabatku, Jung Riheon dan Shim Hyemi. Hah, rasanya miris sekali hidup ku, pergi bersama dengan kedua sahabatku untuk menguntit seorang namja yang sudah jelas adalah suami ku yang tengah berkencan dengan saudara kembar ku.

"Dia pergi!" ucapnya diiringi oleh helaan nafas panjang nya.

Ku kerjapkan ke dua mata ku dan menatapnya bingung. "M-mweo? Pergi? Tapi kan-"

"Gara gara kau melamun, Hyemi pergi sendiri menguntit Yoochun dan Yongmi! Raemi-a, kau tahu? Dari awal kita mulai sampai sekarang, sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali kau melamun, Park Raemi." aku terdiam dan menatap horror kearah Riheon. Benarkah sudah lebih dari 10 kali aku melamun sejak satu jam terakhir?

"Karena itu," lanjut Riheon, "lebih baik Hyemi sendiri yang menguntit mereka dan aku mengawasi mu yang sedang melamun. Karena kau hanya mengganggu jalannya penyelidikan."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan menatap Riheon tajam. Tega tega nya dia mengatai ku mengganggu jalannya penyelidikan! Padahal kan aku…..

"Kyaaa!" aku berteriak saat tiba tiba kurasakan Riheon menarik tangan kanan ku dengan kasar. Aku melotot dan menatap Riheon yang masih menarik ku, membawa ku suatu tempat.

"Y-ya! Lepaskan aku!" teriak ku entah keberapa kalinya. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan tatapan orang orang yang sedari tadi menatap kearah kami, karena aku memang tak pernah mempedulikan pendapat orang lain terhadap diri ku.

"Omo, appayo!" rintih ku sesaat setelah Riheon melepaskan kedua tanganku. Sedangkan Riheon terlihat santai santai saja, dan hal itu berhasil membuat ku melemparkan death glare padanya.

"Ya Jung Riheon! Apa yang-"

'_deg'_

Ucapan ku seketika terhenti saat mata ku menangkap sebuah cafe yang tak asing lagi baik ku di seberang tempat ku-dan Riheon-berada.

Aku terdiam dan menatap kosong kearah cafe itu. Jantung ku bergemuruh, entah apa maksud Riheon berhenti di depan café itu, aku tak mau memikirkannya. Aku takut, takut akan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Karena cafe itu, cafe yang banyak menyimpan kenangan ku dan Yoochun. Cafe yang merupakan tempat dimana aku dan Yoochun sering menghabiskan waktu bersama saat berpacaran dulu, dan tak jarang Yoochun masih mengajak ku mengunjungi cafe itu, tapi hal itu tak pernah terjadi lagi, setidaknya setahun belakangan ini.

"Raemi..." Suara Riheon kembali membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Riheon-a," ucapku cepat, masih menatap kosong kearah café itu. "Mereka…. benar benar… ada di sana?" tanyaku pelan. Kudapati suara ku bergetar dan terdengar begitu lirih.

"Raemi-"

"Just answer my question, Lee Riheon." potong ku dengan nada datar. "Apa mereka… ada didalam sana?" tanyaku dingin, tanpa ekspresi.

Kulihat Riheon menatap ku kaget, tentu saja, karena baru kali ini aku berbicara dengannya dengan nada sedingin itu. "Well," ucapnya, "Mereka memang ada disana. Keundae, kalau kau tidak mau kita bisa pergi. Aku akan mengabari Hyemi kalau-"

"Babo!"

"Eh?"

Ku tatap Riheon sejenak, ia benar benar terlihat shock. Aku pun menyeringai padanya, "Kau bodoh, Riheon-a! Neomu neomu baboya!" kekeh ku. "Tentu saja aku akan masuk." Ucapku, wajah dingin yang sejak tadi ku perlihatkan berubah menjadi wajah ceria ku yang biasa.

"Eh? Keundae-"

"Oh c'mon! Sudah berapa lama kau mengenalku, hm? Aku tidak selemah itu Riheon-a, dan aku yakin kau tahu akan hal itu." ucap ku. Sebuah senyum manis pun terpasang diwajah ku. "Tidak apa apa, tenanglah. Aku baik baik saja, ayo kita masuk. Hyemi pasti sudah menunggu." lanjut ku.

"Arraseo." Jawabnya, terlihat pasrah.

Aku kembali terkekeh. Segera saja ku tarik lengan Riheon dan membawanya memasuki cafe. Walau sebuah senyum manis terus terpasang di wajah ku, aku tak dapat memungkiri bahwa jantung ku berdebar keras saat ini.

Sejujurnya, ini pertama kalinya aku mengajak Riheon dan Hyemi menemani ku menguntit Yoochun dan Yongmi, karena sebenarnya, mereka berdua pun baru mengetahui tentang hubungan Yoochun dan Yongmi beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kuedarkan pandangan ku kearah sekeliling cafe saat aku dan Riheon telah memasuki cafe itu. Di sudut cafe, disalah satu meja di cafe itu, kulihat seorang yeoja yang sangat ku kenal tengah melambaikan tangannya pada ku dan Riheon. Kami pun langsung menuju kearah meja yang terdapat disudut café itu, tempat Hyemi berada.

"Maaf baru datang." ucapku, aku dan Riheon pun duduk, aku disebelah Hyemi sedangkan Riheon duduk di depan Hyemi.

Hyemi menggeleng dan tersenyum manis pada ku dan Riheon, "Gwenchana. Ah ya, Yoochun dan Yongmi ada disana." Hyemi menunjuk kearah meja tempat Yoochun dan Yongmi berada. Meja kami saat ini memang sedikit jauh dari meja Yoochun dan Yongmi, namun setiap gerak gerik Yoochun dan Yongmi dapat terlihat jelas dari sini.

Kedua mata ku menangkap sosok seorang namja dan seorang yeoja yang terlihat mesra, Yoochun dan Yongmi. Aku tersenyum miris, dan kembali menatap Hyemi. "Gomawo." ucapku tulus, Hyemi menatap ku sejenak lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Sama sama, Raemi-a." ucapnya.

Aku, Hyemi dan Riheon pun kembali mengawasi Yoochun dan Yongmi yang tengah bercanda dan tertawa bersama, sesekali kulihat Yoochun mengelus tangan, pipi atau pun rambut Yongmi penuh sayang, kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan setiap aku dan dirinya berada di cafe ini, dulu.

Jantung ku kini mulai berdetak di luar kendali ku, kulihat Yoochun dan Yongmi tiba tiba saling menatap dalam diam. Dan perasaan ku pun mulai tak tenang saat kulihat Yoochun tersenyum lembut pada Yongmi, Yoochun terlihat mulai mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Yongmi dan mulai menutup matanya, begitu pula dengan Yongmi.

Nafas ku tercekat, mata ku menatap tak percaya kearah dua sejoli itu. Kini, aku dapat melihatnya dengan sangat jelas, dengan kedua mata ku sendiri, Park Yoochun dan Lee Yongmi... Suami dan saudara kembar ku tengah berciuman dengan mesra, di cafe ini, saat ini, detik ini.

Ku kepalkan kedua tanganku, dan tanpa berpikir lebih jauh lagi, aku pun berdiri dari tempat duduk ku. Kedua kaki ku membawa ku menuju kursi dimana Yoochun dan Yongmi berada. Kudengar Riheon dan Hyemi memanggil manggil nama ku, mencoba menahan diriku.

Cih, persetan dengan Riheon, Hyemi, Yoochun, Yongmi, atau bahkan semua orang di cafe ini, aku tidak peduli lagi. Ini semua sudah kelewatan, aku harus menghentikan mereka.

Tinggal 25 langkah lagi sampai aku tiba dan segera menghancurkan 'momen indah' bagi sepasang kekasih yang terlihat menjijikan dimata ku itu...20 langkah lagi... 15 langkah lagi hingga aku sampai... dan...

BRUK!

PRAAANG!

'_deg'_

Aku tercengang, mulut ku setengah terbuka, sedangkan mata ku membulat seketika, menatap shock keadaan ku saat ini. Aku sukses terjatuh setelah menabrak seorang pelayan yang tengah membawa pesanan untuk seseorang-yang pasti nya tak ku kenal-beberapa saat yang lalu.

Dan sudah dapat ditebak, semua mata kini tertuju pada ku yang tengah terjatuh di lantai dengan piring pirih pecah dan kotor disekelilingku. Dapat kurasakan pipi ku memanas, aku pun mengutuk dalam hati atas kecerobohanku hingga aku bisa jatuh beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aish, mianhae ngg... tuan. Apa tuan baik-baik saja?" aku mendongak ketika kedua telinga ku menangkap sebuah suara asing yang tak ku kenal. Dan benar saja, kudapati pelayan tadi tengah menatapku khawatir.

Aku membuka mulutku, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun sesuatu dalam pikiranku telah lebih dahulu menarik perhatianku, membuatku terdiam, shock.

'M-mweo? Pelayan itu memanggil ku dengan sebutan apa? Tuan? T-U-A-N? TUAN?'

"... tuan, maafkan-"

"M-mweo?" potong ku pelan. Bukan karena aku tak mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan, aku mendengarnya, sungguh. Ucapan pelayan itu bahkan terdengar jelas ditelingaku.

"Maafkan saya tuan, saya tidak melihat anda sedang berjalan, saya..." dan pelayan itu pun mulai meminta maaf pada ku dengan sederet kata-yang menurutku tak penting-dan dengan wajah yang sungguh memelas.

"... tuan maafkan saya ya," entah sudah keberapa kalinya kata 'maaf' keluar dari mulutnya, dan entah sudah keberapa kalinya juga kata 'Tuan' keluar dari mulutnya, 5 kali? 20 kali? 30 kali? Entahlah, yang pasti... hal itu benar benar membuat ku shock!

Aku menghela nafas ku dalam dalam, mencoba menahan perasaan malu dan kesal yang aku rasakan. Aku pun berdiri dan menatap pelayan itu sejenak, menarik kedua sudut bibir ku, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan. "Arraseo." Jawabku setenang mungkin, mencoba mengabaikan tatapan semua orang di cafe ini.

Tentu saja, untuk apa aku marah? Toh pelayan itu tidak salah memanggil ku tuan. Yeah, aku memang bukan seorang laki laki, aku ini seorang yeoja tulen. Tapi sekarang aku sedang menyamar menjadi seorang laki laki, tentu saja agar Yoochun dan Yongmi atau siapa pun-kecuali Hyemi dan Riheon-tidak mengenali ku.

Tunggu dulu, Yoochun dan Yongmi? Apa mungkin mereka...

Kuedarkan pandangan ku ke tempat dimana Yoochun dan Yongmi berada dan segera saja mataku menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang membuat hati ku kembali terasa sakit.

Yoochun dan Yongmi. Mereka masih disana, masih dalam posisi yang sama, seakan kejadian gaduh barusan tak pernah terjadi dan tak mungkin mengganggu mereka, seakan dunia ini milik mereka berdua dan tak ada yang bisa mengganggunya.

Pandangan ku kembali pada pelayan yang masih menatap ku dengan wajahnya yang memelas, aku pun melemparkan senyum tipis padanya, aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiran pelayan itu saat ini. "Aish, jinjja. Gwaenchana, aku tak akan menuntut mu cuma karena hal. Hah, sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini. Toh aku sudah selesai makan..."

Aku melirik ke arah Yoochun yang ternyata masih asik berciuman dengan Yongmi, yang tampaknya menikmati juga. Hatiku kembali terasa sakit sekali, aku pun langsung pergi meninggalkan cafe itu. Meninggalkan semua orang-kecuali Yoochun dan Yongmi- yang tengah melihat bingung kearah ku, termaksud Hyemi dan Riheon.

-breathless-

Sesampainya di apartemen ku dan Yoochun, aku segera mandi karena saat aku terjatuh tadi, terdapat sisa makanan dari piring yang jatuh di restaurant itu yang mengenai wajah ku dan mengering di wajahku ini. *Haha, bahasanya ribet. tapi ngerti kan?*

Setelah aku menggunakan baju bersih, aku langsung membersihkan apartemen ini. Meskipun aku tahu Yoochun telah mengkhianati ku, tapi kewajiban ku sebagai istri sah nya masih harus kujalani bukan? Setidaknya author dan editor fanfic ini masih menginginkan ku melakukannya.

Aku pun selesai membereskan dan membersihkan apartemen ini. Kulirik jam yang ada di dalam kamar ku, jam 9 malam. Sudah jam segini ternyata, itu artinya aku harus menelfon Yoochun dan bertanya tentang keberadaan dirinya. Ku raih telepon apartemen itu dan dengan cepat menekan beberapa angka yang aku hapal di luar kepala ku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sambungan telpon diangkat. Entah mengapa, aku merasa senang dia menjawab telpon ku, karena biasanya dia hampir tak pernah menjawab telpon ku setelah ia menjalani hubungan rahasia dengan Yongmi.

"Y-yeoboseyo.."

Aku tersenyum manis saat mendengar suara indahnya yang selalu aku kagumi itu. Aku pun menyadari satu hal, seberapa pun aku kecewa dan sakit karena nya, senyum dan suara namja itu selalu membuat ku memaafkannya saat itu juga. Karena aku benar benar mencintainya.

"Ah.. Yoochun-ah.." ucapku riang, "Aku hanya ingin bertanya kau sedang dimana? Perlu kusiapkan air untuk mandi dan kumasak kan makan malam?"

Hal yang bodoh untuk ditanyakan. Jawaban nya sudah sangat jelas bagiku. Hanya saja aku ingin memastikan dan memberi kesempatan baginya untuk memperbaiki perasaan ku saat ini.

Tapi sepertinya aku harus kembali menelan kekecewaanku dalam dalam saat suara suara di sebrang sana terdengar begitu mencurigakan. Pikiran ku telah melayang entah kemana, memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan, dari kemungkinan terbaik sampai kemungkinan terburuk.

"Ah maaf Raemi-ah... nggh... a-aku sepertinya.. uhh... takkan pulang malam ini. Ada kerja.. ahh... lembur." Biar ku tebak, ia sedang melakukan'nya' dengan seseorang, atau mungkin bisa ku bilang dengan dengan Yongmi?

Aku menggeleng pelan saat itu juga, mencoba menghilangkan semua pikiran buruk ku dan mencoba mempercayai Yoochun, suami ku. Mungkin saja ia memang tidak sedang melakukan hal 'itu'. "Yeobo, gwaenchana? Ada apa dengan suara mu?" tanya ku akhirnya.

"Aku.. ahh... jatuh dari tangga dan terluka... isshh... ini sedang di obati.."

Aku terdiam sejenak lalu berkata, "Di obati siapa? Apa aku perlu kesana?" tanyaku. Aku bisa mendengar nada khawatir ku sedikit goyah. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak menyadari nya.

"Yoochun-ah, itu siapa? Kenapa kau bertelfon disaat seperti ini?..." terdengar suara dari seberang telpon.

Aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba menahan kekecewaan, kesedihan dan rasa sakit yang tiba tiba menyerang hati ku. Aku yakin itu suara Yongmi, aku hafal betul suara nya. "Yoochun-a, siapa itu? Apa kau benar baik baik saja?" tanya ku.

"Ah... Raemi-ah tidak perlu, kau di rumah saja. Aku sudah di obati oleh... uhh... Ta-tapi terimakasih. Sek-arang maaf a-aku harus... ahhh... bekerja. A-annyeong!" dan Yoochun pun langsung memutus jaringan.

Aku mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong, suami Yongmi, memastikan bahwa bukan Yongmi lah yang bersama Yoochun tadi. Baru dering kedua, sudah dijawab oleh nya.

"Yeoboseyo..."

"Yoeboseyo Jaejoongie?" ucap ku cepat. Ah, ironis nya diriku. Aku memanggil suamiku sendiri 'Yoochun-ah' sedangkan Jaejoong yang jelas jelas mantan kekasih ku, masih kupanggil dengan 'Jaejoongie'. Sepertinya ada kebiasaan yang tidak bisa hilang juga ya...

"Ah, Mimi-yah.." aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Astaga… bahkan dia masih memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu. Sebutan khusus untuk ku, atau lebih tepatnya panggilan sayangnya untuk ku. Dan hanya ia lah yang pernah dan aku perbolehkan untuk memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu, bahkan Yoochun pun tidak aku perbolehkan memanggil ku dengan sebuatan itu.

"Ne Jaejoongie, ini aku. Aku menelpon hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu, apa Yongmi sudah pulang?" tanya ku dengan suara dibuat setenang mungkin.

"Yongmi? Oh ini Raemi ya? Kukira ini Yongmi makanya kupanggil Mimi-yah. Hahaha, mianhae Raemi-ah." jawabnya yang berhasil membuat ku mata ku melebar seketika, jawabannya benar benar membuat ku shock!

Oh shit! Memalukan! Ternyata dia memang sudah tidak menyayangi ku lagi. Kau benar benar babo Raemi! Bisa bisa nya kau berpikir Jaejoong masih menyayangi mu. Seharusnya kau sudah dapat….

"Raemi-ah? Raemi-ah!" suara Jaejoong di seberang sana kembali terdengar, aku pun kembali memasang indra pendengaran ku, "Tadi kau menanyakan Mimi-ya, ah maksudku Yongmi? Dia belum pulang, ah maksud ku dia tidak pulang malam ini, dia bilang pada ku ada pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakannya jadi dia menginap di kantor."

"Memangnya ada apa? Tumben kau mencari Yongmi?" lanjut Jaejoong.

"Ah gwaenchana, Jaeoongie. Hanya ingin menanyakan saja. Baiklah, aku tutup telpon nya ya. Maaf menganggu, annyeong!" aku segera memutus jaringan nya.

Aku memejamkan mata dan menyenderkan punggung ku pada dinding di belakang ku. Jadi benar dugaan ku, Yongmi sedang bersama dengan Yoochun dan mereka tengah melakukan hal yang lebih baik tidak disebutkan.

Dan jika dilihat dari nada bicara Jaejoong, dia tidak tau sama sekali dengan kejadian ini. Oh my God!

-breathless-

1 bulan sejak kejadian itu telah lewat. Aku masih sanggup menjalani kehidupan ini. Selama satu tahun ini, aku tau bahwa Yoochun mengkhianati janji sakral nya. Janji seumur hidup nya. Dan selama itu pula aku masih sanggup menghadapi nya dan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik baginya. Hari ini adalah hari anniversary pernikahan ku dengan nya. Dan dia sudah berjanji akan ambil cuti hari ini untuk merayakannya denganku.

Tetapi sepertinya ucapannya hanya sebatas ucapan biasa, karena pagi ini aku terbangun sendiri di tempat tidur ku dan mendapati sebuah note kecil di yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja disebelah tempat tidur ku, sebuah note kecil dari Yoochun yang mengatakan bahwa ia keluar sebentar dan akan kembali siang nanti.

Tapi sekarang? Dia belum juga kembali. Entah kemana Yoochun sekarang, aku tak tahu. Aku pun menghela nafas berat dan menujulurkan tanganku, mengambil gelas berisi air putih yang terletak diatas meja.

Aku pun meneguk isi gelas itu.

Satu teguk...

Dua teguk...

Tiga teguk...

Empat teguk...

Dan...

"Raemi-a?" aku segera menghentikan kegiatan ku meneguk isi gelas itu dan menoleh kearah sumber suara. Kudapati Riheon dan Hyemi menatap ku cemas. Ya, mereka memang sedang berkunjung ke apartemen ku. Sedangkan Yoochun yang sejak pagi aku tunggu tunggu, belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya sejak awal.

"Ne?" tanya ku bingung.

"Kau... Kenapa kau meminum air di gelas itu?"

"Eh? Wae? Ini memang gelas ku, kan?" tanya ku semakin bingung.

"Y-ya! Itu.. itu gelas milik ku." Ucap Riheon.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Kalau gelas itu milik Riheon, berarti isi gelas itu...

"Kyyyyaaaa!" teriak ku saat itu juga, mata ku melotot kearah Riheon dan Hyemi. "Babo! Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahu kuuu?" bentak ku keras pada mereka.

"Kau yang bodoh! Seenaknya saja mengambil gelas ku yang berisi bir itu!" aku langsung terdiam saat Riheon membentak ku. Kalau dipikir pikir, memang salah ku yang seenaknya saja mengambil gelas di atas meja. Dan parahnya gelas itu berisi bir!

Aku paling anti meminum bir. Aku pernah mengalami sebuah kejadian buruk yang membuat ku trauma terhadap minuman yang satu itu. Aku pernah mabuk di sebuah club, dan aku hampir diperkosa oleh orang yang tak ku kenal. Tapi mungkin dewi keberuntungan tengah berpihak padaku saat itu. Saat orang tak dikenal itu mencoba melepaskan baju ku, Jaejoong datang menolong ku. Ia menghajar orang itu dan langsung menolong ku.

Ah, lagi lagi Jaejoong...

"Raemi-a?"

Aku mengerjap dan menatap Hyemi dan Riheon bingung. "Ne?" tanyaku.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak melamun? Baru beberapa saat yang lalu kau berteriak histeris , tiba tiba saja kau malah melamun." ucap Hyemi kesal.

"Ah mian. Aku hanya... teringat Jaejoongie. Saat ia menolong ku dulu." Ucap ku pelan. Kudengar Riheon menghela nafas, dan kulihat Hyemi hanya terdiam seraya menatap ku kosong.

"Arra." Aku menoleh pada Riheon dan menatapnya bingung, kulihat Riheon tersenyum manis padaku, "Mian aku sudah membentak mu. Dan, yeah... bir yang aku minum tidak mengandung alkohol, kamu tidak mungkin mabuk. Tenang saja, dan.. maaf karena secara tidak sengaja sudah mengingatkan mu akan kejadian waktu itu."

Aku tertegun mendengar suara Riheon, suaranya terdengar lembut. Aku pun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Gomawo." Ucapku tulus, yang dibalas oleh anggukan dari Riheon.

"Raemi-ya, kau yakin suami mu akan datang?" Hyemi yang sedari tadi hanya diam tiba tiba buka suara. Ia pun melirik kearah jam dinding yang terpasang di ruang tamu ku, "Ini sudah jam empat sore, dan dia belum datang." lanjutnya.

Aku menatapnya dan mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, mungkin sebaiknya aku tanya dia lagi ya." Dengan segera ku raih ponsel milikku yang terletak di atas meja lalu menekan beberapa angka yang tak asing lagi bagi ku, nomor Yoochun.

Tetapi tidak di angkat. Dia sudah men-setting hp nya ke profile 'Meeting' dan suara mesin penjawab yang menjawab telfon nya. Hah, bener2 pemberi harapan palsu.

"Dia gak akan dateng. Dia lagi meeting. Setidaknya hp nya di setting 'meeting." Aku langsung menghempaskan tubuh ku dengan lemah ke arah sofa. Sedangkan teman-teman ku hanya bisa menatap kasihan ke arah ku.

#Baby can't you see... you belong with-# sepertinya hp Hyemi berbunyi, aku tahu karena diantara kami bertiga, hanya dia lah yang men-setting lagu itu sebagai nada panggilan masuknya. Dan benar saja, kulihat Hyemi merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan dia pun langsung menjawab panggilan telpon itu dengan cepat.

"Yeoboseyo, yeobo?"

"..."

"Ah, nde... aku akan kesana sebentar lagi"

"..."

Aku bisa melihat pipi Hyemi langsung bersemu merah dan senyum terukir di bibir nya. Sepertinya...

"Nado saranghae, yeobo"

Ah, benar saja.

Seandainya aku ada di posisi Hyemi sekarang, dan Yoochun mengatakan kata kata 'saranghae' kepada ku setiap hari, pasti aku akan sangat bahagia sekarang. Tapi sayang nya yang terjadi justru kebalikan nya ya. Ha-ha-ha...

"Mianhae semua. Tapi Changmin meminta ku untuk menemui nya." dia berkata sambil tersenyum bahagia. Ah, aku iri dengannya...

"Yasudah cepat sana, jangan membuat suami mu menunggu, Hyemi-ah." aku langsung menjawab nya dan memaksakan sebuah senyum diwajah ku. Dan tampaknya Hyemi melihat senyum ku itu. Aih dasar, dia benar benar memiliki penglihatan yang tajam. Merepotkan.

"Keundae, kalau kalau kalian hanya berdua disini, lebih baik aku menemani kalian saja." Tolak Hyemi.

Aku pun buru buru menggelengkan kepala ku, "Ah, aniyo! Gwenchana. Kau pergilah menemui suami mu. Changmin-ah paling tidak suka menunggu, Hyemi-a." Kali ini aku berusaha memasang senyum yang tidak dipaksakan dan memasang wajah ceria ku.

Sepertinya berhasil, kini tatapan tajam di mata Hyemi berubah menjadi tatapan penuh penyesalan, ia pun mendekat pada ku dan memeluk tubuhku. "Arraseo, maafkan aku ya Raemi-yah." ia pun melepaskan pelukannya pada ku dan menatap ku dan Riheon bergantian, "Yasudah, aku pergi Raemi-a, Riheon-a. Annyeong!"

Setelah kepergian Hyemi, Riheon pun pamit pulang karena hari sudah mulai sore, dan juga tidak ada yang menjaga rumah. Dia juga takut bila Jung Yunho, suaminya, akan pulang lebih awal sedangkan ia tidak ada di rumah.

"Mianhae Raemi-a, sebenarnya aku masih ingin disini dan menemani mu. Keundae-"

"Arraseo." aku memotong ucapan Riheon dan memasang senyum termanis ku. "Pergi lah, aku juga tidak enak dengan Yunho-a kalau kau terus disini. Salam untuk Yunho ya, Riheon-a." ucap ku yang kembali tersenyum manis.

Kulihat RIheon tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Arraseo. Gomawo, Raemi-a. Aku pergi dulu, annyeong!"

Ah, akhirnya aku sendiri lagi di apartemen ini.

Rasanya dingin sekali ya, dan juga sepi. Yoochun-ah, kenapa kau tidak mau pulang lagi sih? Dan kenapa kau selingkuh dengan Yongmi? Apa aku sudah tidak cukup lagi untukmu? Jika iya, maka apa yang bisa kulakukan agar kau mau kembali melihat ku, dan aku seorang?

-breathless-

Ini adalah tahun ke-3 aku menikah dengan Yoochun. Dan selama itu juga dia masih berhubungan dengan Yongmi. Parahnya lagi, Jaejoong pun masih belum tahu. Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti, Jaejoong memang tidak peka, atau dia sudah punya simpanan pengganti Yongmi? Kalau memang Jaejoong sudah mempunyai simpanan pengganti Yongmi, aku sangat berharap bisa memiliki pengganti Yoochun. Tetapi aku tahu itu tidak mungkin, hatiku sudah dicuri oleh Yoochun. Tepatnya saat itu...

-Flashback on-

_Aku sedang duduk di bawah pohon beringin, menunggu seseorang. Langit mulai terlihat mendung dan aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena tidak membawa payung. Kemana sih namja itu? Katanya mau datang jam 3, ini sudah jam 4! Dia terlambat satu jam!_

_Saat sedang menggerutu tak jelas,__ ku lihat orang yang kutunggu itu berjalan ke arah ku... bersama seseorang. Tidak terlihat jelas tapi aku yakin itu dia dan seseorang. Namja chingu ku, Kim Jaejoong. _

_Aku segera berdiri dan menghampiri dia. Aku kaget karena ternyata sosok yang berjalan bersama Jaejoong adalah kembaran ku, Yongmi. Kenapa mereka bisa bersama? Dan kenapa tangan Jaejoong memeluk pinggang Yongmi?_

_Aku pun membuka mulutku ketika Jaejoong dan Yongmi berhenti tepat didepan ku, aku pun berkata, __"Jaejoongie, kenapa lama sekali? Kau tau kalau kau terlambat 1 jam? Dan kenapa kau bersama Yongmi?" suaraku sedikit serak karena tidak berbicara selama satu jam._

_Jaejoong pun menjawab__,__ "__M__aaf kan aku, Raemi-ah..." __aku menatapnya bingung. A__neh__,__ dia tidak memanggilku Mimi-yah seperti biasanya__,__ "...tapi sebaiknya kita putus.__Kita sampai disini saja Raemi-ah__. Mianhae.__"_

'_deg'_

_Aku terdiam membantu, mata ku membulat dan mulutku terbuka lebar._

_Aku benar benar tak percaya kata kata itu dapat keluar dari mulutnya, kekasih ku, orang yang ku cintai__. Putus? Kenapa? Aku sangat ingin menanyakan itu ke Jaejoong, tapi aku terlalu shock__._

"_Aku menyadari bahwa yang aku suka adalah Yongmi, bukan __kau __Raemi__-a__.__" ucapnya seperti dapat membaca pikiranku. "I'm sorry__, we're over Raemi__-a__. __Mianhae__..." __dapat kudengar dengan jelas __Jaejoong melanjutkan kata__ katanya__ tadi. Sedangkan aku yang masih kena gelombang radiasi Shock hanya terdiam._

_Setelah beberapa saat hening__, aku pun menatap mata Jaejoong yang indah itu dan menjawab dengan__ suara serak. "Apa itu yang kau mau, Jaejoongie? Apa kau akan bahagia dengan keputusan mu itu?" dapat kulihat Jaejoong menatapku dalam dan menganggukkan kepalanya. __Sedangkan Yongmi terlihat tersenyum pada ku, senyum kemenangan._

"_Baiklah, kebahagiaan mu lebih penting Joongie. Terimakasih untuk selama ini ya. Maaf kalau aku menjadi beban untukmu. Jeongmal Saranghae, jeongmal mianhae. Tidak apa kalau kau ingin memutuskan ku, selama kau bahagia Jaejoong-ah."_

_Seketika wajah__ mereka terlihat cerah, berlawanan __sekali __dengan __wajah ku dan juga suasana hati ku saat ini._

"_Gomawo, Jeongmal Gomawo Raemi-ah. Terimakasih karena telah merestui aku dan Yongmi. Terimakasih banyak." dan setelah beberapa saat yang cukup bahagia untuk pasangan Jaejoong-Yongmi, mereka pergi dari hadapanku._

_Sementara aku kembali ke pohon beringin tadi, menahan tangis. Tetapi ketika hujan mulai turun, pertahanan ku runtuh. Aku langsung menangis, menumpahkan semua rasa sakit yang kurasa. Aku menangis bukan hanya karena aku merutuki nasib ku, tapi juga menangis bahagia karena orang yang ku suka sudah bahagia._

_Tapi __aku tahu, rasanya begitu sakit melihat orang yang kita sayangi bahagia dengan orang lain, bukan dengan kita. Tapi sekali lagi, a__ku harus bahagia karena dia bahagia. Tapi kenapa justru aku semakin ingin menangis mengingat hal itu__?_

_Entah berapa lama aku menangis di tengah hujan itu. 30 mnt? 1 jam? Entahlah, yang jelas hujan semakin lebat dan petir mulai menyambar disana-sini. Tapi tidak kupedulikan semua itu. Hanya hati ku yang sakit ini yang ku tau._

_Lalu tiba tiba saja, aku tidak merasakan lagi air hujan mengguyur tubuh ku yang sudah basah seluruhnya oleh air hujan itu. Aku men__dongakkan__ ke__pala ku dan terlihatlah __ sosok seorang namja yang tidak ku kenal._

_Tangan kiri namja itu memegang sebuah payung yang melindungi kami dari hujan, sedangkan tangan kanannya terulur dan__ membantu ku berdiri. __Aku menatap wajah orang asing itu, namun yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatan ku hanyalah sebuah wajah yang terlihat buram, mungkin karena air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata ku?_

_Tiba tiba saja aku merasakan tubuh ku menggigil. Ya, sejak awal hujan turun dan membasahi tubuhku, aku sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan. Dan anehnya aku baru merasakannya sekarang. Bukan hanya tubuhku yang terasa menggigil kedinginan, kepala ku pun terasa pening dan penglihatan ku menjadi semakin kabur._

_Dan h__al terakhir yang kudengar adalah suaranya__, suara namja yang menolong ku__. Suaranya __terdengar begitu indah yang__ mengatakan__,__ "__G__wenchanayo?" __sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap._

_Ketika aku bangun, aku berada di sebuah ruangan, yang terlihat seperti kamar tidur. Disamping ku ada seorang namja, yang ku ingat sebagai __namja yang menolong ku__. __Ia duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidur ku dan tengah menatap ku. Tiba tiba saja kurasakan darah ku berdesir ketika tatapan ku bertemu dengannya, ia pun tersenyum manis padaku, dan saat itu juga jantungku berdetak di luar kendali ku dan dapat kurasakan pipi ku memanas._

_Aku bangkit dari posisi tidur ku dan__mengalihkan pandangan mata ku dari nya, entah mengapa aku merasa dapat meleleh hanya dengan melihat senyum dan tatapan matanya. Aku pun lebih memilih memperhatikan piyama ku dari pada…. wait! What? Piyama?_

_Aku langsung__menatap horror ke arah namja itu, __meminta penjelasan darinya. Dia yang __sepertinya mengerti __maksud tatapan ku pun langsung menjawab,__ "__A__h Ani__ya__, yang mengganti pakaian mu adalah noona ku, __bukan aku.__" __jelasnya_

_A__ku __menatapnya sejenak, mencoba mencari kebohongan dimatanya. Tapi yang kutemukan hanya lah kejujuran dan aku pun mencoba mempercayainya. Lebih baik mencoba mempercayainya dari pada terus menerus ber-negative thinking, bukan?_

"_Ah ya," aku menoleh padanya dan ia pun tersenyum manis padaku. "M__aaf belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Yoochun. Park Yoochun. Aku menemukan mu di bawah pohon beringin di __Seoul Park__. Saat itu hujan dan kau terlihat pucat dan kedinginan, __saat aku menanyakan keadaan mu, kau tiba tiba pingsan. Dan akhirnya aku membawa mu kesini.__" __jelasnya(lagi) dan __aku__ pun__ mengangguk tanda mengerti._

_Beberapa menit kemudian datang seorang yeoja, mungkin 4 tahun lebih tua dari ku, membawa makanan. "Ah, dia sudah bangun ya?"__ tanya yeoja itu pada Yoochun, yang dibalas Yoochun dengan anggukan kepalanya._

_Yeoja itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, ia tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat padaku. "Ah, a__nnyeong__." sapanya padaku, "Siapa nama mu? Aku Hyunmi, Park Hyunmi. Kakak dari Park Yoochun, namja yang telah menolong mu__." __terangnya._

_Aku __pun tersenyum dan __menjawab __dengan __sopan__,__ "__M__aaf telah __banyak __merepotkan__, Hyunmi eUnnie__. Aku Raemi, Lee Raemi." ujarku sambil mebungkukkan kepala sedikit. Tapi tiba tiba aku tersentak kaget, karena suaraku yang semula indah berubah menjadi serak dan terdengar aneh.._

_Aku mengangkat wajah ku dan menatap Hyunmi-unnie dan Yoochun-ssi, mereka tampak menahan tawa medengar suara ku ini. Aku yang malu pun langsung menutupi wajah ku dengan tangan ku. _

"_J__angan di paksa menjawab, Raemi-ah. Oiya, panggil aku Hyunmi-unnie saja ya." dia menjawab lembut. "Apakah masih ada yang pusing dan sakit? Kebetulan aku ini dokter." _

"_A__h, ani." Tolak ku halus. "Keundae, gomawo sudah mau menolong ku__.__"_

"_Gwenchana Raemi-ah. Ah ya, kenapa kau hujan-hujanan di taman itu? Apa kau tidak bawa payung?" tanyanya yang berhasil membuat ku terdiam._

_Aku berdehem sejenak lalu tersenyum, "__A__ni. Aku nggak bawa payung. Dan untuk alasan aku disitu, aku lebih memilih untuk melupakan alasan nya. Mianhae..." ucapku. Ya, aku lebih memilih untuk melupakan nya. Aku tidak ingin mengingat lagi kejadian itu. Dimana namja itu memutuskan ku untuk kembaranku sendiri._

_Well, sejujurnya aku sudah menduganya dari dulu bahwa Jaejoong ada suatu hubungan khusus dengan Yongmi. Karena meski aku dan Yongmi kembar, kami memiliki sifat yang berbeda. Sangat berbeda._

_Dan jujur saja, kami mungkin identik tapi Yongmi jauh lebih cantik daripada aku. Rambutnya yang hitam bergelombang selalu dapat mengundang mata. Sedangkan aku, rambut ku hitam dan lurus, lebih sering ku ikat karena sering menganggu pekerjaan ku. Yah, intinya Yongmi lebih cantik dari itu aku yakin Jaejoong pasti jatuh cinta pada Yongmi._

_Setelah lama mengobrol, aku pun langsung pamit kepada mereka. Tapi sebelum pulang, Yoochun meminta nomor handphone dan alamat rumah ku. Tentu saja yang kuberi hanya nomor ku, tidak mungkin kuberitahu alamat ku kan__?_

"_Sekali lagi gomawo karena sudah merawat ku, Yoochun-ssi, Hyunmi noona. Dan pakaian ini, aku akan mencucinya dirumah lalu mengembalikannya." Ujar ku saat mereka mengantar ku sampai ke depan gerbang rumah mereka yang cukup besar itu._

"_Aniya, gwenchana, Raemi-a. Itu buat mu saja, aku tidak masalah."_

"_Keundae-"_

"_Sudah lah Raemi-ssi, ambil saja. Kakak ku ini keras kepala, dia pasti akan melakukan apa pun sampai keinginannya tercapai. Jadi mulai sekarang baju itu milik mu." Potong Yoochun._

_Aku menghela nafas dan tersenyum, "Arraseo. Gomawo unnie." Ucap ku._

"_Sama sama."_

"_Yasudah, aku pergi ya. Annyeong." Aku pun berpamitan dan segera berjalan menuju halte bus aku membawa mobil, mungkin aku akan naik mobil ku. Tapi karena aku tidak membawanya, aku putuskan untuk pulang dengan bus, aku sedang malas naik taksi._

"_Tiiinn... Tiiinnnn..."_

_Aku berhenti sejenak saat mendengar suara klakson mobil dari arah belakangku. Kubalikkan tubuh ku dan mendapati sebuah mobil-yang aku tahu betul adalah-__Lamborghini Murcielago Black a640 berada__ di jalan di belakang ku. Aku tahu bukan karena aku mengenal siapa pemilik mobil itu, tapi karena aku juga adalah pengamat mobil, salah satunya adalah mobil mewah merek __Lamborghini Murcielago Black a640 itu._

_Ku coba melihat siapa pemilik mobil itu, tapi sayangnya kaca mobil itu terlalu gelap sehingga menghalangi ku untuk melihat kedalam mobil dari luar sini. Tapi akhirnya, karena tidak merasa bahwa mobil itu menyuruhku berhenti, aku pun tidak mempedulikan mobil itu dan terus berjalan ke arah halte bus._

_Namun sepertinya dugaan ku salah. Karena saat aku terus melangkah, mobil itu terus membunyikan klaksonnya seolah seolah memanggil ku. Aku pun masih tidak mempedulikan mobil itu dan terus berjalan, sampai pada akhirnya mobil itu berhenti tepat disebelah kiri ku._

_Aku berhenti berjalan dan menatap terdiam menatap kearah mobil itu. Entah mengapa jantung ku berdetak keras saat pemilik mobil mewah itu membuka pintu mobilnya dan..._

'_deg'_

"_Y-yoochun-ssi?" panggil ku tak percaya. Bukan hanya tak percaya bahwa ia lah pemilik mobil mewah itu, tapi juga karena ia pergi menyusulku. Well, bukan dalam arti kata 'menyusulku' yang sebenarnya, maksudku.. mungkin saja ada barang ku yang tertinggal dan ia mengantarkannya, kan?_

_Dan oh my.. senyumnya. Dia tersenyum pada ku! Oh, mungkin aku gila. Hanya karena melihat senyum namja yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu ku kena itu, aku merasa sesuatu dalam diri ku memberontak keluar dan membuatku ingin berteriak kegirangan._

_Ia berdehem sejenak dan kembali tersenyum padaku, senyum yang sama. "Ne, ini aku." Jawabnya yang kini telah berada di depan ku._

"_Omo, ada apa menyusulku? Apa ada barang ku yang tertinggal?" tanya ku._

"_Ah itu..." ia terlihat gugup, dan hal itu kedua sudut bibir ku tertarik, membentuk senyuman tipis diwajahku, aku tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini._

"_Aku... ingin mengantar mu pulang." Gotcha! Dugaan ku tepat. Hahaha, sepertinya namja ini memang menyukai ku. Raemi, kau benar benar hebat._

_Aku pun tersenyum manis padanya, "Jinjja?" tanya ku._

"_Ne." Jawabnya singkat._

"_Aahh.. mian, tapi aku-"_

"_Menunggu pacar mu menjemput mu, uh?"_

'_deg'_

_Pacarku?_

"_Baiklah." Suara Yoochun membuat lamunan ku buyar._

_Kutatap dirinya bingung. "Sepertinya kau memang sedang menunggu pacar mu," lanjutanya, "kalau begitu aku-"_

"_Tunggu gulu." Potong ku cepat, kuraih tangannya saat ia beranjak pergi. Ia menoleh padaku, dan seketika aku seperti terhipnotis saat pandangan mata ku bertemu dengannya._

_My God! Apa yang kau lakukan, Lee Raemi? Kenapa kau menahan tangannya? And, oh damn! Lihat matanya, bibirnya, hidungnya, semuanya! Oh my... Kenapa bisa ada lelaki wajah yang begitu tampan seperti ini?_

"_Raemi-a?" dan suara itu, suaranya benar benar terdengar sexy dan..._

"_Raemi-a!"_

"_Eh?" aku tersentak saat seseorang menggoncang goncangkan bahu ku. Aku mengerjap dan mendapati Yoochun menatap ku bingung, "A-ah itu..."_

"_Ne?"_

"_Aku.. aku tidak punya pacar." jawab ku pelan. Aih! Kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini?_

"_Lalu?"_

_Shock! Aku menatap Yoochun dengan mata membulat, aku benar benar tak percaya dengan yang ia namja itu hanya menatap ku dengan wajah datar, seakan akan aku tak mengatakan apa pun beberapa saat yang lalu._

"_Y-ya! Tadi kan kau bertanya apa aku sedang menunggu pacarku atau tidak. Aku tidak memiliki pacar dan aku tidak menunggu siapa pun." Ucapku kesal._

_Ia terlihat terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum manis padaku, "Baguslah."_

"_Eh?" sekali lagi mata ku membulat mendengar ucapannya. Namja ini.. benar benar aneh! Aku benar benar tak mengerti jalan pikirannya!_

"_Yasudah ayo, aku akan mengantarmu." Ucapnya, dan sedetik kemudian kurasakan lengan ku ditarik lembut oleh Yoochun kedalam mobilnya._

"_Dimana rumah mu?" tanya Yoochun saat ia sudah masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Aku pun memberitahunya dan ia pun langsung tancap gas menuju rumahku._

_Dan sejak saat itu... Aku tahu satu hal. Hati ku telah dicuri oleh seorang namja bernama Park Yoochun, namja yang bahkan baru ku kenal beberapa jam yang lalu._

-Flashback off-

"Aish!" aku menggeleng dengan keras saat memori indah itu kembali berputar di kepala ku. Ingin sekali aku melupakan memori itu, karena setiap aku mengingat kejadian itu, hanya rasa sakit lah yang aku rasakan. Tak ada lagi perasaan bahagia yang aku rasakan, dan itu cukup membuat ku tersiksa selama ini.

Sekali lagi aku menggeleng dan menghela nafas berat. Kulangkah kan kaki ku menuju tempat di tidur. Entah mengapa aku merasa lelah, dan istirahat yang cukup mungkin akan membuat ku lebih baik.

Aku terus melangkahkan kaki ku sampai sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak di atas meja di dekat tempat tidur menarik perhatian ku. Ke dua kaki jenjang ku yang semula kulangkahkan menuju tempat tidur pun kini beralih membawa ku menuju meja itu.

Ku julurkan tangan ku dan dengan lembut ku ambil bingkai foto itu, sebuah bingkai foto yang berisi sebuah foto yang sangat berarti bagi ku, foto pernikahan ku dan Yoochun.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak, kududukkan diri ku di pinggir tempat tidurku dan mengamati foto itu dalam diam. Dapat kurasakan dada ku sesak melihat foto itu, mata ku memanas dan kurasakan air mata ku menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

"Yoochun-a." Ucapku pelan. Dengan perlahan tangan kanan ku terangkat dan mengelus lembut wajah sempurna seorang namja bernama Park Yoochun yang tengah bersanding dengan ku di foto itu.

"Saranghae." Ucap ku lirih. Air mata kini telah jatuh membasahi pipi ku, dan rasa sakit itu semakin lama semakin terasa sakit dan menyesakkan dada ku. "Yongwonhi." Aku menekuk lutut ku dan memeluk bingkai foto itu, menangis dan terisak dalam kesendirian dan kesakitanku.

_ TBC _

Haha, segitu dulu ya~ Chapter 2 nya akan saya usahakan publish cepat, dan ah ya.. chapter 2 itu merupakan chapter terakhir di ff ini. Jadi tunggu ya~ Don't forget to leave coment, okay? Thanks :D


	2. Chapter 2A

Author: Jung Raemi

Editor: Jaehyunmi a.k.a Lee Hyunmi

Genre: Romance, Angst.

Rating: PG

Cast : Park Yoochun, Lee Raemi, Lee Yongmi, etc.

Konbanwa, minna-san^^

Hueeeeee... gomeeennnnn Maaf banget soalnya aku telah banget nge post ff ini, karena butuh perjuangan keras untuk meng-edit part ini, ditambah aku sibuk banget sekolah, dan ini aja lagi UAS #deardiary Sekali lagi gomeeennn! Oh iya, karena part 2 ini kepanjangan, jadi aku bagi jadi 2 part, part 2A dan part 2B~ hehe, okay langsung aja baca~ Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan pengetikan, EYD, dan masih ada kalimat kalimat yang kurang efektif, selamat membaca :D

-breathless-

Aku tersenyum manis saat aku meningat hari apa ini. Yap, hari ini Yoochun pulang setelah dia melakukan 'perjalanan bisnis' ke Hawaii. Aku sebagai istri yang baik tentu saja langsung menyambutnya.

"Yeobo, welcome home. Apa kau lelah? Mau mandi atau makan duluan? Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya untukmu." ujarku dengan riang sambil tersenyum bahagia. Aku pun membantunya membuka jas miliknya dan membawakan tasnya.

Aku mengharapkan sebuah kecupan ringan di kepalaku, tetapi sepertinya aku harus kembali menelan kekecewaan ku karena Yoochun hanya berjalan melewati ku sambil berkata "Annyeong" untuk membalas sambutanku untuknya.

Aku terdiam di tempat, menatap nanar sosok suami ku yang kini tengah berjalan menuju salah satu kamar di apartemen kami yang luas ini, kamar kami berdua.

'Bahkan kau tidak berbalik atau menengok kearah ku walau sedikit saja, Yoochun-a? Apa aku benar benar sudah tidak berarti bagi mu? Tahu kah bahwa hati ku terasa sakit karena kau terus bersikap seperti ini padaku?'

'Berapa lama lagi kau akan permainkan aku seperti ini? Dan berapa lama lagi kau akan menyimpan rahasia hubungan mu dan Yongmi? Berapa lama lagi aku harus menahan rasa sakit ini, Yoochun-a?'

'Tes'

Dapat kurasakan setetes air mata jatuh dan mengalir dengan cepat menuruni pipi ku, namun dengan cepat pula aku menggeleng dan menghapus air mata itu. Aku tidak boleh menangis, tidak boleh.

Ku kerjapkan kedua mataku dan menghela nafas panjang, mencoba menenangkan hati dan perasaan ku. Ku edarkan pandangan ku ke penjuru apartemen, mencari sosok Yoochun. Dan selanjutnya, kudapati kedua sudut bibir ku tertarik, membentuk sebuah senyum miris diwajahku saat mata ku tak menemukan sosok itu dimana mana.

'Dia pasti sudah masuk ke kamar.' pikirku. Aku pun kembali menghela nafas panjang, dan segera melangkahkan kaki ku menyusul Yoochun.

"Yeobo," panggil ku ketika aku tiba dikamar. Kulihat ia telah mengganti celana hitam panjangnya dengan celana piyamanya, namun ia masih memakai kemejanya. Ia pun tengah membuka dasi kerja nya dengan malas, tapi ia sama sekali tak menoleh padaku.

"Yeobo." panggil ku sekali lagi, berharap setidaknya ia akan menengok padaku. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama, ia sama sekali tidak menengok barang sedetik pun. Aku menghela nafas sejenak, menyerah karena Yoochun tak kunjung menoleh pada ku.

"Mau makan dulu atau mau mandi dulu?" tanyaku akhirnya. "Aku sudah menyiapkan-"

"Raemi-ah." Aku langsung terdiam saat suara yang keluar dari bibir Yoochun memotong ucapanku, "Aku lelah. Hanya ingin istirahat." ucapnya yang kini tengah melihat ku kesal. Dada ku tiba tiba terasa sesak saat rasa sakit itu kembali terasa, rasa sakit yang selalu muncul setiap Yoochun memperlakukan ku seperti ini.

Aku menghela nafas kecil dan berusaha tersenyum, entah terlihat seperti apa nantinya senyum ku itu. "Baiklah, tapi... biarkan aku membantu mu mengganti baju." Pinta ku.

Ia terdiam, tak menjawab pertanyaan ku. Tapi sikap diamnya ku artikan bahwa ia setuju. Aku pun kembali tersenyum, kulangkah kan kaki ku mendekati suami ku dan dengan perlahan membantunya membuka kemeja berwarna biru laut yang ia pakai.

Senyum yang sedari tadi tersungging di wajah ku seketika hilang ketika kulihat begitu banyak bekas-bekas kemerahan di bagian punggung nya. _Kissmark_. Aku tahu itu.

"Yoochun-ah," panggilku pelan. "Kenapa ada banyak bekas kemerahan di punggung mu?" tanyaku, berusaha bersikap tenang.

Yoochun segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ku, aku pun tersenyum miris ketika Yoochun menatap ku gugup. "Ah, ini." Ucapnya buka suara. "Di tempat ku menginap ada banyak nyamuk dan aku sering di gigit nyamuk saat menginap disana. Karena itu punggung ku merah-merah seperti ini."

Aku terdiam, aku tahu pasti bahwa Yoochun berbohong padaku. Hati ku terasa ngilu, seakan akan ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk nusuk hati ku saat ini, rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

"Benarkah?" kudapati suara ku bergetar menahan tangis. Kutatap Yoochun yang tengah menatap kosong kearah ku. Dapat kurasakan mata ku memanas dan air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata ku. Tapi ku coba menahan air mata ku sekuat yang aku bisa, karena aku tak ingin Yoochun melihat ku menangis.

Bohong. Tentu saja aku berbohong.

Alasan sebenarnya bukan hanya itu, melainkan aku tak ingin mendapati diri ku sendiri menangis di depan Yoochun. Aku tak ingin mendapati diri ku mendapati hasil perselingkuhan suami ku dengan saudara kembarku dengan cara ini, setidaknya tidak di depan Yoochun. Aku tak mau, aku masih tak mau menerima semua kenyataan ini, kenyataan bahwa selama tiga tahun lebih Yoochun mengkhianati ku.

Dengan perlahan ku balikkan kembali tubuh Yoochun sehingga aku dapat memeluknya dari belakang.

"Raemi-a, ada apa dengan-"

"Jebal, jangan bertanya ada apa dengan ku, Yoochun-a. Jebal." aku memotong ucapannya. Dia terdiam, sedangkan aku semakin mempererat pelukan ku padanya, memeluknya begitu erat seakan akan tak ada hari esok untuk ku.

"Mianhae.." lanjutku, "Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu bahwa terdapat banyak nyamuk disana. Seharusnya aku membawakan lotion anti-nyamuk untuk mu. Mianhae, aku tidak berhasil menjaga mu sebagai istri yang baik."

Air mataku jatuh, aku menangis. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya air mata ini jatuh saat ku bersama Yoochun. Walau aku mengatakan sebuah kebohongan, tapi setidaknya aku ingin ia tahu bahwa aku peduli dengannya, bahwa aku benar benar mencintanya.

Dengan pelan ku kecup satu bekas kemerahan yang paling besar di punggung nya itu. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Sedangkan aku bisa dengan jelas mencium bau parfum 'Australis Melon Kisses' di tubuh nya. Parfum yang selalu di gunakan oleh Yongmi.

Setelah lama, aku pun melepaskan pelukan ku dan menghapus air mata ku. Yoochun hanya terdiam dan menatap ku dalam. Ia terlihat bingung.

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng, tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. "Aniya, aku baik baik saja Yoochun-a. Aku hanya merasa… belum bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk mu, karena…." aku menggantung ucapanku dan menatapnya lekat lekat.

'Karena nyata nya kau bisa berpaling pada Yongmi, Yoochun-a.'

"Raemi-a." panggil Yoochun yang menunggu lanjutan ucapanku.

Aku tersenyum tipis padanya dan menggeleng, "Aniya, lupakan. Bukan apa apa." jawab ku. Aku pun memasangkan piyama berwarna biru langit ke tubuhnya tanpa bicara. Setelah itu, ia pun langsung duduk di kasur sementara aku membuka kopernya, berniat merapikan koper miliknya.

"Ah ya," suara husky milik Yoochun membuat ku menghentikan kegiatan ku dan menoleh padanya. "Jangan dikeluarkan semua, pakaian kotor yang di plastik di dalam koper itu saja yang dikeluarkan."

Aku mengerutkan keningku dan menatapnya bingung. "Wae?"

"Besok pagi aku berangkat ke Australia."

Seketika mataku membulat, menatapnya tak percaya, "Mweo? Tapi kan, kau baru saja sampai. Apa tidak bisa diundur?" tanyaku.

Kulihat Yoochun menghela nafas dan menggeleng, "Tak ada pilihan lain. Karena ada sedikit masalah dengan cabang perusahaan yang ada di Australia, dan harus aku bersama asisten ku yang menanganinya langsung."

"Baiklah." jawab ku pelan, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa kecewa ku darinya. Kecewa karna lagi-lagi kesempatan ku bersama Yoochun hilang begitu saja. Tapi dari pada rasa kecewa yang aku rasakan, rasa khawatir ku pada Yoochun jauh lebih besar. Aku takut kesehatannya menurun, karena Yoochun mudah jatuh sakit. Karena itu aku menghawatirkannya.

"Tapi..." ucapku yang berhasil membuatnya kembali menoleh padaku. "Kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku, atau aku tidak akan mengizinkan mu pergi."

"Berjanji?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ne. Kau harus berjanji pada ku untuk menjaga kesehatan mu. Makan yang teratur, jangan minum minum-minum dan jangan merokok. Aku tidak ingin asma mu kambuh, Yoochun-a. Dan aku akan juga membawakan mu vitamin C untuk menjaga tubuh mu tetap fit, jangan lupa diminum. Arraseo?" ancamku.

Kulihat Yoochun tertawa renyah selama beberapa saat, lalu ia mengangguk dan tersenyum pada ku, yang entah mengapa selalu berhasil membuat pipi ku memerah dan jantungku berdetak diluar kendali ku setiap ia tersenyum padaku.

"Arra. Aku berjanji." Jawabnya. Aku pun tersenyum dan kembali ke aktifitasku sebelumnya, merapikan koper Yoochun.

Kubuka koper besar miliknya lalu mengeluarkan plastik berisi baju baju kotor di dalam koper itu. Aku memutuskan merapikan isi koper itu dan menambah beberapa pakaian dalam maupun baju dan celana untuk suami ku bawa.

Mulai ku keluarkan satu persatu baju maupun pakaian dalam miliknya dengan hati hati, dan...

'deg'

Aku terdiam seketika, mataku menatap kosong kearah suatu benda yang seharusnya tidak ada di koper itu. Jantungku bergemuruh, dan dada ku terasa sesak saat itu juga. Benda itu, benda itu adalah didalam koper milik Yoochun, sebuah syal berwarna soft pink, syal yang terlihat familiar. Terlipat sedikit asal di bawah tumpukan baju Yoochun di koper itu.

Ketika kubuka buntalan nya, aku melihat sebuah cincin. Cincin pernikahan. Tapi itu bukan milik ku ataupun Yoochun. Itu cincin pernikahan Yongmi, aku tahu itu. Dan setelah ku ingat lagi, ini adalah syal hadiah pernikahan untuk Yongmi dariku. Aku memilih syal dengan warna soft pink karena itu adalah warna kesukaan Yongmi.

Aku pun menoleh pada Yoochun dan menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong, "Yoochun-ah." Panggilku, membuatnya menoleh padaku. "Ini syal siapa?" tanyaku berpura pura tak tahu, sekali lagi terlihat Yoochun sedikit kelabakan.

"Ah..." ia bangun dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri dihadapanku. "Itu hadiah ku untuk mu. Aku tau kau sangat suka warna pink, dan aku pikir akan sangat cocok untuk mu. Jadi kubeli kan itu untuk mu." jawabnya sambil tersenyum, .

Dia pun mengalungkan syal itu di sekeliling leherku. Semakin tercium jelas wangi parfum Yongmi dari syal itu. "Jadi… ini untukku? Terimakasih Yoochun-ah." bohongku sambil memeluk namja itu. Dan dapat kurasakan lengan kekar Yoochun melingkari tubuhku, membalas pelukanku.

Hah, andai kau tahu. Itu syal pemberian ku untuk Yongmi, Yoochun-ah. Dan untuk informasi mu, aku suka warna hitam. Dan kalaupun aku suka warna pink, aku suka shocking pink, bukan soft pink. Seharusnya kau sebagai suami ku sudah tau tentang hal seperti itu. Sepertinya kau lupa dengan kejadian waktu itu ya...  
>-Flasback on-<p>

_Aku dan Yoochun__tengah berada di Jepang. Ini sudah seminggu sejak pertunangan ku dengan Yoochun. Kami ke Jepang untuk berlibur dan kita sedang di shibuya sekarang. Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan jalanan. Aku terlalu senang karena bisa__berlibur bersama Yoochun.__Yoochun pun juga terlihat bahagia, terbukti dari senyumnya yang tak henti henti nya terkembang saat bersama ku._

_Aku tersentak, tiba tiba saja dia menarik__ku__menuju sebuah toko__yang berada di Shibuya itu. Sebuah toko yang hanya__menjual syal__yang terlihat sangat lucu. Aku yang bingung hanya__diam dan mengikutinya._

_"Raemi-ah, pilih syal yang kau mau ya. Aku akan membelikannya untukmu. Kau sepertinya tidak punya syal ya, kemarin kau menggigil karena tidak memiliki syal."_

_"Kau melihatku menggigil?"_

_"Tentu saja. Kau terlihat sangat kedinginan. Jadi pilihlah syal yang kau mau. Hmm.. bagaimana kalau yang ini? Wanita kan suka yang warna pink soft begini?" tanya nya sambil menyodorkan satu syal berwarna soft pink__pada ku. Warna yang paling ku benci._

_"Ah aniyo, Yoochun-a!" tolak ku halus. " Aku__tidak suka warna pink. Aku lebih suka hitam, atau mungkin biru malam. Tapi kalau memang harus pink... aku memilih shocking pink!"_

_Sepertinya perkataan ku membuat Yoochun sedikit kaget, tetapi dia langsung tersenyum__manis pada ku dan mengacak acak rambut ku lembut. "Aku memang tidak salah pilih, kau memang gadis yang unik__Raemi-ah."_

-flashback off-

Hah, sepertinya dia bener benar lupa. Dia bilang kalau aku adalah gadis yang unik. Lucu sekali ya, bagaimana waktu bisa menghapus memori seindah itu dalam pikirannya?

"Raemi-a?"

"Hm?" sahut ku seadanya ketika Yoochun memanggil nama ku. Kini aku dan Yoochun tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur milik kami berdua, bersender pada kepala tempat tidur. Matanya yang semula tidak menatap ku, kini beralih menatap mata ku lekat lekat. Aku tahu karena aku melihatnya dari sudut mataku.

Aku masih tetap menatap jari jari tangan ku yang mulai terasa dingin, entah mengapa jantung ku terasa mulai berdetak kencang, perasaan yang sama setiap kali Yoochun menatap langsung ke arahku.

"Raemi-a?" Aku menghela nafas kecil saat suara Yoochun yang memanggil nama ku kembali terdengar. Aku tahu satu hal, ia pasti ingin aku menatapnya. Pada akhirnya, aku pun memberanikan diri menatap matanya.

"Ne?" tanyaku. Kini posisi Yoochun bukan lagi duduk bersender pada kepala tempat tidur, melainkan duduk menghadap ku di tempat tidur, sedangkan aku masih tetap bersandar di kepala tempat tidur dengan mata tertuju pada Yoochun.

"Bolehkah aku... malam ini... tidur... sambil memeluk mu?"

'deg'

Aku terdiam, menatap kosong kearah suami ku, berusaha mencerna ulang pertanyaan Yoochun barusan. Aku berharap bahwa pendengaran ku salah, atau setidaknya... Yoochun menarik kembali kalimatnya disertai dengan seringai di wajahnya dan mulai tertawa, menandakan bahwa ia bercanda dan akan langsung memelukku.

Tapi sepertinya harapan ku sia sia saja, memang hal itu lah yang dikatakan Yoochun, dan saat ini.. Yoochun hanya terdiam dan menatap langsung ke mataku, menunggu jawaban dari ku, istrinya.

'Bahkan kau meminta izin padaku untuk memelukku, Yoochun-a?'

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, entah mengapa hati ku sakit mendengar pertanyaannya dan melihatnya menatap ku seperti itu. Tatapannya berbeda, seperti tatapan seorang Park Yoochun yang baru mengenalku, bukan tatapan seorang Park Yoochun yang telah lama mengenalku dan menjadi suami ku.

Itu bukanlah tatapan penuh cinta yang selalu ia tunjukkan dulu. Tak ada cinta didalamnya, yang ada hanyalah keraguan, keraguan dan kebingungan yang tersirat jelas dimatanya.

"Jadi.. apa kau mengizinkanku?" pertanyaan Yoochun membuat ku tersadar dari lamunanku. Ku tatap Yoochun dengan tatapan kosong, sama seperti hati ku yang terasa begitu kosong,

"Ah tapi, kalau kau keberatan, aku-"

"Arraseo." Ucapku cepat, mungkin terlalu cepat hingga kulihat Yoochun sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapanku. Aku menghela nafas kecil dan tersenyum lirih padanya. "Kau boleh tidur sambil memeluk ku."

Ekspresi kaget diwajah Yoochun berubah dan ditergantikan oleh sebuah senyum yang terukir di wajah tampan miliknya. Senyum itu, senyum yang sama dengan senyum yang ia berikan pertama kali untukku, senyum manis yang berhasil membuat ku jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku hanya terdiam, tak membalas senyuman itu, karena rasanya sakit melihat senyum itu lagi. Dulu senyum itu memang hanya untukku, tapi sekarang... aku tahu, aku bukan lah satu satunya wanita yang di beri kesempatan untuk menikmati senyum itu.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak sebelum berbaring di tempat tidur. Yoochun pun ikut berbaring, ia berbaring menghadap ku, sedangkan aku berbaring membelakanginya.

Dapat kurasakan kedua lengan Yoochun memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Rasanya begitu hangat, dan aku menyukainya, aku menyukai saat kedua lengan Yoochun menarik tubuhku dan membawa tubuhku dalam sebuah dekapan hangat miliknya, milik suamiku.

Aku memejamkan mataku saat memori memori indah bulan bulan pertama aku menikah dengannya terlintas dikepalaku. Disaat aku benar benar merasa bahagia dan merasa benar benar beruntung dapat menikah dan dicintai oleh namja sempurna sepertinya.

Kudapati kedua sudut bibirku tertarik, membentuk sebuah senyum getir saat memori memori indah itu berubah, memunculkan satu demi satu kenyataan menyakitkan yang ku lihat dengan kedua mata ku sendiri, tentang Yoochun dan Yongmi, suami dan saudara kembarku.

Seharusnya hanya rasa bahagia lah yang aku rasakan, seharusnya aku merasa tenang dan tentram seperti saat dulu Yoochun sering memeluk ku seperti ini. Tapi kenapa justru rasa sakit itu kembali muncul?

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, dada ku terasa benar benar sesak, air mata kini telah menggenang di pelupuk mataku dan tubuhku sedikit bergetar karena aku berusaha menahan tangisan ku. Aku tak ingin menangis, tidak saat Yoochun memelukku erat seperti ini.

Karena aku tahu Yoochun akan terbangun karena tangisanku, aku tak ingin melihatnya menatap ku khawatir, aku tak ingin ia melepaskan pelukannya dari aku, melepaskan segala kehangatan yang ia berikan padaku, karena hal itu akan semakin membuatku sakit.

-breathless-

"YA! Apa-apaan namja itu!" seru dua orang wanita yang berada dihadapanku dengan penuh amarah. Dengan cepat menutup telinga ku, menghindari hal hal yang tidak ku inginkan pada telinga ku jika aku tidak menutup telinga ku.

Ya, Riheon dan Hyemi hari ini berkunjung kerumah ku, atau lebih tepatnya aku yang meminta mereka menemani ku di apartement ku. Setelah mendengar cerita ku malam tadi, mereka langsung berteriak teriak marah. Entah ditunjukkan pada ku atau pada Yoochun, aku tidak mengerti.

"Riheon-" kalimatku terhenti karena Riheon kembali memotong ucapanku.

"Berani-berani nya berbohong kepada mu setelah semua bukti yang terlalu jelas itu! Jinjja!" aku melengos, bahkan untuk mengucapkan sebuah kalimat saja tidak bisa, karena jika tidak Riheon, Hyemi pun pasti akan memotong ucapan ku.

Aku kembali membuka mulutku, berharap kali ini tidak ada yang memotong ucapanku. Namun sepertinya nasib baik tidak berpihak padaku karena sebuah suara telah terlebih dahulu mendahului ku.

"Raemi-ah," aku langsung bergidik ngeri saat kudengar suara Hyemi yang begitu dingin. Aku tak menatapnya, hanya meliriknya dari sudut mataku.

"Jika aku yang berada di posisi mu," lanjutnya. "Mungkin sudah ku cerai kan Changmin dari dulu. Kau benar benar bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak mau menceraikan dia? Kau itu cantik Raemi-a. Cantik, pintar, dan unik dengan cara mu sendiri. Tapi kenapa kau malah memilih lelaki yang dengan teganya mengkhianati mu begitu?"

Aku terdiam, tak mampu membalas pertanyaan kedua sahabatku.

"Raemi-a." Panggil Hyemi. "Kau.." dada ku berdetak keras saat Riheon menggantung kalimatnya dan menatap ku lekat lekat, "Kau akan menceraikan Yoochun, kan, Raemi?"

'deg'

Pertanyaan Riheon kembali membuat ku tertegun. Kutatap Hyemi dan Riheon cukup lama, sebelum menunduk dan menggelang, "Tidak bisa." Ucapku lirih.

"Wae?" kudengar suara Hyemi yang tidak terima dengan jawabanku, nada suaranya terdengar menuntut, ada kemarahan didalamnya, membuat dada ku semakin terasa sesak. "Kenapa kau masih mempertahankannya, Raemi-a?"

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mungkin menceraikannya, aku tak bisa." Ucapku lirih. "Aku mencintainya, Hyemi-a. Aku mencintai Yoochun setulus hatiku, aku tak ingin kehilangannya, aku tak bisa. Dia laki laki yang telah mengubah hidupku, membuatku merasakan apa itu cinta yang sebenarnya. Yoochun adalah hidupku." jawab ku lirih.

Entah kenapa setelah kejadian malam tadi, malam penemuan syal itu dan juga segala hal yang terjadi malam tadi, hati ku langsung terasa kosong. Hampa. Seperti aku sudah tidak memiliki hati lagi. Dan aku merasa mati. Kebas. Tidak berjiwa.

Bayang bayang wajah Yoochun dan Yongmi saat mereka berciuman juga terus berputar putar di kepala ku sepanjang malam. Hingga akhirnya aku hanya dapat tidur beberapa jam saja. Pagi pagi aku bangun hanya untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk Yoochun, tapi setelah itu aku kembali tidur. Sehingga saat aku bangun kembali, Yoochun sudah tidak ada dimana mana.

Aku menghela nafas ketika mendapati kedua sahabatku terlihat tengah berpandangan horor. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku dan menatap kosong ke arah TV. Bahkan sebenarnya TV itu tidak menyala. Kosong. Sama seperti keadaan hati ku.

"Ah ya, Raemi... aku masih tidak mengerti, kau belum pernah memberitahu kita kenapa Yongmi membencimu, ayolah beritahu kami." Aku menghela nafas berat saat kudengar Riheon menanyakan hal itu lagi, mengenai alasan dibalik semua sikap Yongmi padaku.

Ya, selama ini aku memang selalu mengindari pertanyaan ini, karena aku hanya tak ingin Hyemi dan Riheon semakin membenci Yongmi. Dan juga... karena hal itu...

"Raemi-a!"

Aku memutar bola mataku kesal, "Tidak akan aku beritahu." Jawabku singkat.

"Begitukah?" aku langsung menoleh saat kudengar nada suara Riheon yang seolah olah menantangku. "Jadi kau lebih memilih tidak memberitahuku? Baiklah, bersiap siaplah karena minggu depan kau akan mendapatkan sebuah surat ceria dari Yoochun, karena aku dan Hyemi akan membuat sebuah cerita menarik tentang mu dan Jaejoong dan memberitahukannya kepada-"

"YA! Apa maksud kalian? Kalian mau menfitnah ku?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Kira kira begitulah." Jawaban Hyemi langsung membuat mata ku terbelakak dan menatap mereka tak percaya. "Jadi cepat beritahu kami. Ingatlah, kami tidak main main, Raemi-a. Karena kami punya beberapa foto saat kau dan Jaejoong keluar berdua walau hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol berdua."

"Arra.. arra..." ucapku cepat.

Aku mengehela nafas sejenak sebelum menatap mereka, "Yongmi dendam padaku, karena aku... adalah penyebab kekasihnya meninggal tujuh tahun yang lalu, beberapa minggu sebelum kedua orang tua ku bercerai."

"MWEO?" aku mengusap usap wajahku dengan kedua tanganku dan mengalihkan pandanganku dari kedua sahabatku yang tengah menatapku tak percaya.

"Ne." jawabku, ku tundukkan kepala ku dan terdiam sejenak saat dadaku tiba tiba terasa sesak karena harus menceritakan kejadian itu.

"Kekasihnya meninggal karena menyelamatkan ku, saat itu ia mengira aku adalah Yongmi, jadi ia menyelamatkan ku saat aku hampir tertabrak mobil saat aku menyebrang jalan. Yongmi benar benar shock dan tak percaya dengan semuanya, dan sejak itu... ia menjauhi ku." Jelasku pada akhirnya.

Ku hela nafas sejenak dan memejamkan mataku ketika memori memori kelam itu berputar kembali di kepala ku, membuat dada ku semakin terasa sesak saat mengingat ekspresi Yongmi yang ia tunjukkan padaku saat ia mengetahui tentang kenyataan pahit itu, betapa sakit, kecewa, dan marahnya ia padaku pada saat itu dan juga sampai sekarang.

"Ja-jadi.. karena itu ia membencimu?"

Aku menggeleng dan memijit pelipis ku yang mulai terasa pusing karena mengingat kembali memori memori kelam dimasa laluku itu. "Bukan.. bukan hanya karena itu.." aku menggantung ucapanku dan menatap kedua sahabatku lirih.

"Sejak kecil... hubunganku dan Yongmi memang tidak terlalu akrab, walaupun kami kembar dan dibesarkan bersama sama, tapi tetap saja kami tidak pernah akrab. Aku dan Yongmi terlalu berbeda, aku jauh lebih pintar dari Yongmi, namun Yongmi jauh lebih cantik dari ku. Dan sifat kami berdua pun bertolak belakang." Ucapku pada mereka berdua.

"Jadi?"

"Karena aku jauh lebih pintar, aku selalu menjadi siswa teladan dan berprestasi di sekolahku. Dan kedua orang tua ku lebih memperhatikan dan membanggakan ku dari pada Yongmi. Yongmi merasa terasingkan dan tak dianggap.. karena itu hubunganku dan Yongmi tak pernah akur, dan karena itu juga lah Yongmi membenciku."

"Tapi... apa Yongmi mencintai Jaejoong?"

'deg'

Aku menunduk dan memejamkan mataku saat itu juga. Ini dia, pertanyaan inilah yang aku harapkan tak akan ditanyakan oleh Hyemi ataupun Riheon. Pertanyaan yang paling ku benci.

"Raemi-ah." panggil Hyemi.

"Ne." sahutku. "Yongmi mencintai Jaejoong, ia jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong saat Jaejoong mencoba mendekati Yongmi agar aku dapat berbaikan dengan Yongmi. Namun pada akhirnya, mereka berdua..." aku terdiam sejenak saat perasaan menyesakkan itu kembali muncul, ku hela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan kata kata ku. "dan pada akhirnya... mereka berselingkuh dibelakangku." Ucapku dengan begitu pelan.

Hening. Selama beberapa saat suasana hening, tak ada yang berbicara. Dan aku pun hanya dapat menunduk dan mencoba mengatasi perasaan yang semakin menyesakkan dadaku itu.

"Akh!"

Aku tersentak kaget, kurasakan seseorang menarik tanganku untuk berdiri. Kulihat Riheon tengah menulis sesuatu di kertas, sedangkan tubuhku di tarik oleh Hyemi menuju pintu apartement ku.

Sekilas ku lihat Riheon berlari ke arah dapur, mungkin menempelkan nottes itu di pintu kulkas, entahlah. Yang pasti aku tahu adalah Hyemi terus menarik ku keluar apartement ku hingga aku sampai di tempat parkir yang terdapat di gedung apartement ku.

Sejak awal aku hanya mengikuti Hyemi dan tidak memberontak. Entah mengapa rasanya aku tidak punya tenaga sama sekali untuk melawan Hyemi, dan lagi pula, kemana pun Hyemi dan Riheon membawa ku, mereka tak akan membawa ku ke tempat yang berbahaya, aku yakin itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Riheon tiba di tempat parkir. Ia segera masuk ke sebuah mobil Ferrari merah miliknya sedangkan aku didudukkan oleh Hyemi di kursi belakang. Hyemi duduk di sebelahku, sedangkan Riheon sendiri yang menyetir.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya ku datar setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Airport. Kita pergi ke Jakarta. Dan kita akan membicarakan masalah ini dengan keluarga mu. Karena aku dan Riheon ingin masalah antara kau, Yongmi dan keluarga mu cepat selesai. Sekalian kita refreshing di Bali setelah kita selesaikan masalahmu dengan keluarga mu di Jakarta." jawab Hyemi cepat dan nada tegang.

Aku langsung sadar begitu mendengar kata 'memberitahu keluarga' dalam kalimat yang diucapkan Hyemi..

Ya, memang benar, aku memilik keluarga di negara Indonesia, tepatnya di Jakarta. Aku dan Yongmi bukanlah keturunan Korea, keluarga Ibu ku berasal dari Jepang, sedangkan keluarga Ayah ku berasal dari Indonesia.

Tapi sejak kecil, kami sekeluarga pindah ke Korea karena ayah ku di pindah tugaskan ke negeri yang terkenal dengan sebutan negeri gingseng itu. Tapi, saat ku dan Yongmi menginjak usia 10 tahun, kedua orang tua ku bercerai. Hal itu tentu saja membuat ku dan Yongmi benar benar shock.

Mereka pun memberi kebebasan pada ku dan Raemi untuk memilih tinggal dengan ayah ku atau ibu ku. Yongmi memilih tinggal bersama ibu, sedangkan aku... sejujurnya aku tak bisa berpisah dengan ibu ku, aku tak bisa memilih. Aku benar benar tak menginginkan keluarga ku terpecah seperti ini, tapi itu lah yang terjadi.

Pada akhirnya, aku pun memilih tinggal bersama ayahku. Ibu memiliki Yongmi, sedangkan ayah ku tidak. Karena itu lah aku memilih ikut dengan ayahku. Aku memilih merawat ayahku, walaupun aku tahu sulit, karena sebelumnya aku tak pernah bisa berpisah dengan ibu ku.

Dan sejak saat itu, aku dan Yongmi tak pernah bertemu. Kami baru bertemu lagi di bangku kuliah. Saat itu aku kuliah di Universitas Inha, aku mengambil jurusan sastra asing, jurusan yang sama dengan yang dipilih oleh Jaejoong yang saat itu adalah kekasih ku.

Sedangkan Yongmi, dia adalah mahasiswa pindahan dari Universitas Seoul. Ia masuk di jurusan yang sama dengan ku dan Jaejoong. Dan akhirnya, aku mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong berselingkuh dengan Yongmi di belakangku.

Aku menghela nafas saat memori memori itu kembali berputar dikepala ku, aku pun menatap menatap kearah Hyemi yang memang duduk disebelahku. "Aku tidak percaya kalian akan membawaku ke Jakarta." Ucapku pelan.

"Ya ya... pokoknya sekarang kita ke Jakarta."

Aku mengangguk mengerti, menuruti kemauan kedua teman ku. Aku lelah, aku lelah dengan semua ini. Dan mungkin, dengan pergi ke Jakarta, tempat kelahiran ayah ku, rasa lelah dan penat ku dapat sedikit berkurang.

Ku tolehkan kepalaku kearah jendela mobil, memilih mengamati dalam diam suasana kota Seoul yang padat ini.  
>= Hyemi POV =<p>

"Aku tidak percaya kalian akan membawaku ke Jakarta." Ucapnya, suaranya terdengar begitu lirih. Aku pun menolehkan kepala ku padanya, kudapati ia tengah menatap kosong kearahku.

Aku menghela nafas dan memilih menatap kearah depan, "Ya ya... pokok nya sekarang kita ke Jakarta." ucapku cepat mengakhiri percakapan ini. Aku tak ingin melanjutkan percakapan ini, lebih tepatnya tak sanggup. Aku tak sanggup mendengar suara sahabatku sendiri yang begitu lirih, tak sanggup melihat sahabatku begitu hancur seperti itu.

Suasana hening, yang terdengar hanyalah suara mesin mobil Riheon, tak ada yang lain, tak ada yang bersuara, semuanya diam. Riheon fokus menyetir mobil sambil sesekali melirik kearahku dan Raemi lewat spion kursi belakang, hanya sekedar melihat keadaan ku dan Raemi dibelakang, mungkin.

Aku menghela nafas dan melirik kearah Raemi yang tengah terdiam dan menatap kosong kearah luar. Entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan, aku tak tahu. Raemi benar benar tipe gadis yang sulit ditebak, aku tak pernah bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Walaupun begitu, aku benar benar kagum padanya. Selama tiga tahun ini ia tetap kuat menahan sakitnya dikhianati oleh suaminya sendiri, orang yang ia benar benar ia cintai.

Sumpah demi Tuhan, Yoochun benar benar laki laki paling bodoh di dunia ini, menyia-nyiakan seorang wanita seperti Raemi. Seorang wanita yang benar benar baik, cantik dan pintar dalam segala hal, seorang wanita yang benar benar mencintainya dengan tulus.

Aku masih tak percaya, sudah tiga tahun Raemi berpura pura tidak tahu akan hubungan Yoochun dengan Yongmi, dan selama itu juga Raemi menahan sakit dihatinya, ia menahannya, menahan rasa sakit itu dan mencoba terus bersabar. Semua itu bukan tanpa alasan, semua itu ada alasannya.

Setiap aku dan Riheon memintanya berpisah dengan Yoochun, yang ia lakukan hanyalah memberikan ku dan Riheon sebuah senyum tulus dan menggeleng. Dan ia akan berkata bahwa ia menunggu Yoochun berubah, menunggunya berubah dan kembali memandang Raemi seperti dulu, bukan orang lain.

Sebuah alasan yang begitu sederhana, namun memiliki sejuta makna didalamnya, membuat siapa saja yang mendengar Raemi mengatakan hal itu dapat ikut merasakan betapa sakitnya Raemi. Karena itu lah aku dan Riheon selalu ada untuknya, menghiburnya dan menyemangatinya. Karena memang hanya itu lah yang bisa aku dan Riheon lakukan sebagai sahabat Raemi, tidak ada yang lain.

"Mianhae."

"Eh?"

Aku menoleh saat itu juga dan menatapnya bingung. Apa aku tak salah dengar? Raemi... meminta maaf? Tapi... pada siapa?

"Riheon-a, Hyemi-a mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhaeyo..."

Aku menatap tak percaya kearah Raemi. Tidak, aku tidak salaha dengar. Raemi memang meminta maaf, dan ia meminta maaf pada ku dan Riheon. Tapi.. kenapa? Ku lihat Raemi menundukkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya ia letakkan di pahanya, khas seorang wanita yang merasa menyesal akan sesuatu.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku yang masih menatapnya tak percaya.

"Aku..." Raemi menggantung ucapannya. Aku tertegun saat Raemi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung ke mata ku.

Mata itu... mata yang begitu indah, mata yang selalu bisa membuat siapa saja merasa begitu tenang saat menatap langsung kedalamnya, mata itu kini tengah menatapku dalam.

Aku kembali tertegun. Berbeda, ada yang berbeda disana. Tak ada lagi cahaya kebahagiaan yang terpancar dimata itu, yang ada hanyalah ada keraguan, kebingungan dan ketakutan yang terpancar jelas dari mata itu. Aku tahu, aku sudah menyadarinya sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ada sesuatu, ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Raemi, sesuatu yang sampai saat ini tak pernah ku tahu.

"Aku minta maaf... maaf karena telah melibatkan kalian dengan masalahku. Aku... hanya saja tiba tiba aku merasa tak berguna dan selalu menjadi benalu dalam kehidupan orang lain. Mianhae..."

Mata ku membulat seketika mendengar pengakuannya. Astaga, oh Tuhan ku! Jadi hanya itu yang ingin Raemi katakan? Hanya itu? Setelah ia berhasil membuatku takut seperti tadi? Oh no...

"Hyemi-a... Riheon-a.. kenapa diam? Aku benar benar minta maaf, aku menyesal." Ucapnya yang berhasil membuat ku tersenyum geli.

"Ya Tuhan, Raemi! Kau benar benar babo! Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Kau tidak salah, Park Raemi! Dan asal kau tahu, aku dan Riheon tidak pernah merasa kau sebagai benalu dikehidupan persahabatan kita ataupun dikehidupan kita masing masing. Benarkan, Riheon?" tanyaku pada Riheon yang masih fokus menyetir.

"Ne, Hyemi benar Raemi-a." Jawab Riheon.

Aku pun kembali menoleh pada Raemi dan tersenyum. "Jadi jangan pernah menganggap dirimu sebagai benalu lagi, okay? Aku tidak suka kau berpikir seperti itu. Kau tahu satu hal, Raemi-a? Seorang sahabat selalu ada disaat sahabatnya membutuhkan bantuan dan support, dan disinilah aku dan Riheon, selalu ada untukmu. Arraseo?"

Kulihat Raemi terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum dan terkekeh kecil, "Arraseo. Gomawo.." jawabnya yang diikuti oleh gelak tawa kami bertiga.

= Hyunmi POV end =

-breathless-

= Raemi POV =

Setelah di bandara, Riheon menemani ku, sedangkan Hyemi membeli tiket.

"Raemi-ah, jangan memasang wajah sedih seperti itu. Nanti aku akan menelfon Yoochun dan memberitahunya kalau aku, kau dan Hyemi akan berangkat ke Jakarta. Okay?" bujuk Riheon.

"..." itulah jawaban yang kuberi. Aku hanya terdiam, menatap kosong ke arah Hyemi yang sedang mengantri membeli tiket _go show_. Aku baru ingat jika ponsel ku tertinggal, dan ternyata Riheon dan Hyemi tidak membawa ponsel, dan aku pun belum memberitahu pada Yoochun bahwa aku akan pergi ke Jakarta sebentar lagi.

Ketika aku sedang melamun, aku mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil nama ku. Aku tidak tahu siapa, tapi aku merasa mengenal suaranya.

"Raemi-ah! Raemi-ah!" terdengar suara nyaring seorang yeoja memanggil namaku. Aku baru akan menengok saat sebuah pikiran terlintas dikepalaku.

'Ah tidak mungkin, mana mungkin mereka. Aku pasti berhalusinasi, mereka pasti orang lain yang sedang mencari seseorang bernama Raemi yang lain di bandara ini. Nama Raemi kan tidak hanya satu.' Ucapku dalam hati lalu menghela nafas.

"Raemi! Kumohon maafkan aku! Raemi jangan pergi!" sekarang suara namja. Suaranya sangat indah. Seperti suara Yoochun. Ah aku pasti berandai-andai lagi, mana mungkin Yoochun datang kemari dan menahan ku.

"Yoochun-ssi, mau apa lagi? Apa kau tau beban yang sudah dijalani oleh Raemi demi kau? Dia depresi! Dan semuanya karena kau! Dasar brengsek" terdengar suara Riheon yang mencaci maki.

Tunggu... Riheon bilang Yoochun? Berarti... Yoochun ada disini? Aku langsung menengok ke arah Riheon saat itu juga dan seketika tubuhku terasa kaku. Disana, dengan jarak satu meter didepanku, berdiri seorang namja dengan yeoja di belakangnya. Mereka ada disini, Yoochun dan Hyunmi-Eonnie ada disini.

"Aku tau apa yang sudah ku lakukan, dan aku ingin minta maaf. Raemi-ah, maafkan aku! Aku-"

"Raemi! Aku dengar dari Yoochun kau akan pergi... hosh... jangan... pergi... hosh..." pandanganku yang semula tertuju pada Yoochun dan Hyunmi-Eonnie kini tertuju pada seorang namja yang baru saja datang-yang terlihat tengah sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah-, Kim Jaejoong.

"Yoochun-ah, kau cepat sekali lari nya, kau kan tau aku harus memakirkan mobil dulu!" oh jadi Jaejoong datang bersama Yoochun dan Hyunmi-Eonnie.

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku takut Raemi akan pergi." Dapat kudengar dengan jelas Yoochun mengatakan hal itu, mengatakan bahwa ia takut aku akan pergi. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat tubuhku terasa hangat ketika sebuah perasaan aneh muncul begitu saja dan menjalar disekujur tubuhku.

"Raemi kumohon kembali." Aku terdiam membeku ketika Yoochun berkata seraya menatap langsung kemata ku, membuat nafasku tercekat. "Aku minta maaf untuk semua yang telah terjadi. Aku minta maaf karena aku secara rahasia menjalin hubungan dengan saudara kembar mu. Aku sadar aku telah menyakiti hati mu, Raemi. Ku mohon kembali lah padaku." Ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

Tiba tiba saja dada ku terasa sesak ketika pada akhirnya Yoochun mengatakannya, mengakui tentang hubungannya dengan Yongmi, hal yang selama ini aku tunggu. Ku tatap Yoochun langsung kematanya, air mata entah sejak kapan mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata ku, membuat pandangan ku sedikit buram.

Ku pejamkan mataku ketika setetes cairan bening jatuh dan mengalir membasahi pipi ku, namun dengan cepat kuhapus air mata itu dengan tangan kananku dan kembali menatap Yoochun yang terlihat khawatir dengan keadaannku.

Ku tatap dirinya lekat lekat, setetes demi tetes air mata kembali mengalir menuruni pipi ku tanpa bisa ku cegah, aku pun tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya, membuatnya tersenyum bahagia, senyum yang selalu ku sukai, sebuah senyum yang juga selama ini ku rindukan.

Perlahan namun pasti, kulangkahkan kaki ku kearahnya. Namun langkahku seketika terhenti ketika kurasakan sebuah lengan kekar menarikku lembut kearah depan, dan sedetik kemudian tercium dengan jelas oleh indera penciumanku wangi tubuh Yoochun yang selama ini kurindukan, dan perasaan hangat itu pun kembali kurasakan, perasaan hangat yang selalu kurindukan, perasaan hangat ketika Yoochun memelukku dengan erat dan penuh sayang seperti ini.

"Mianhae, Jeongmal Mianhae... saranghae chagiya, jeongmal saranghae Raemi-ah." Bisiknya di telingaku dengan suara husky miliknya yang selalu aku sukai, membuatku semakin merapatkan tubuhku dengan dirinya, menghirup dalam dalam harum tubuhnya yang selama ini aku rindukan.

Aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaan ku saat ini, benar benar sulit menggambarkannya. Terlalu banyak perasaan yang kurasakan saat ini, namun secara keseluruhan, aku benar benar bahagia, bahagia karena pada akhirnya Yoochun kembali padaku.

Tapi, kalau Yoochun kembali padaku, dan Jaejoong tau tentang hubungan itu, bagaimana dengan Yongmi? Aku tersentak kaget dengan pemikiranku sendiri, dengan cepat ku lepaskan diriku dari pelukan Yoochun. Kualihkan pandanganku dari Yoochun yang terlihat bingung dengan sikapku, beralih menatap Jaejoong. Kedua alisku pun terpaut saat kulihat Jaejoong terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Chagiya, ayo kita pulang." Dapat kurasakan sentuhan lembut yang disusul oleh tarikan lembut dilenganku, membuat ku bergerak sedikit dari tempat ku berdiri. Ku alihkan pandanganku dari Jaejoong dan menemukan bahwa Yoochun lah yang menarik tangan ku.

Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya bahwa Yoochun tak suka saat aku menatap Jaejoong terlalu lama seperti, membuat ku tersenyum geli saat menyadari satu hal, Yoochun cemburu pada Jaejoong.

"Chagiya?" panggil Yoochun padaku karena sedari tadi aku hanya diam tak bergerak, dan hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum geli.

"Andwae." Jawabku singkat.

"Eh? Wae?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku ingin pulang, keundae... aku harus ke Jakarta dulu. Mungkin memang sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan oleh keluarga ku, tapi aku ingin menenangkan diri disana. Sekalian liburan disana dengan Riheon dan Hyemi." jawabku.

"Tapi..."

"Raemi benar Yoochun-a," sebuah suara dari arah sampingku membuat ku menoleh, kudapati Riheon dan Hyemi yang tengah menatap ku dan Yoochun seraya tersenyum manis. Ku tatap Riheon dengan tatapan _terima kasih telah membelaku_ seraya tersenyum manis padanya. Sedangkan Riheon hanya mengedipkan matanya seraya tersenyum manis.

"Dia perlu menenangkan diri." Kali ini kudengar Hyemi buka suara. "Lagipula... aku sudah membeli tiga tiket untuk kami bertiga, dan berangkatnya 1 jam lagi. Jadi sebaiknya kita langsung check in sekarang." Ucapnya seraya menunjukkan tiga buah tiket yang ia pegang, tiket keberangkatan kami bertiga.

"Yoochunnie... jebaal... Izinkan aku." Seruku yang membuat Yoochun kembali menoleh padaku. Ku tatap dirinya dengan _puppy eyes_ milikku seraya memeluk lengannya erat, bermanja sedikit dengan Yoochun, berharap dengan sikap ku ini ia akan mengizinkanku.

"Andwae! Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kamu lagi setelah ini."

Kata kata Yoochun barusan berhasil membuat ku merengut kesal dan ngerucutkan bibirku. "Yoochunnie... jebal... izinkan aku pulang ke Jakarta sekarang. Jika aku sudah kembali, aku akan turuti semua kata kata mu. Bagaimana?" tanyaku sekali lagi, tak mudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan izin darinya.

Kulihat Yoochun menarik nafas kesal dan memutar bola matanya. "Arra," jawabnya dengan sedikit nada tak rela. "Seminggu adalah batas waktu mu. Jika lebih dari itu, aku benar benar akan menghukum mu Raemi-a!" ancamnya.

Aku langsung tersenyum bahagia dan mengangguk bersemangat, "3 hari pun cukup. Gomawo! Aku check in dulu ya." Ucapku riang.

Yoochun, Hyunmi, dan Jaejoong pun ikut mengantar ku, Riheon, dan Hyemi ke tempat kami check in. Namun, baru aku akan check in, sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu indah yang memanggil nama ku membuat ku menoleh.

Kudapati Yoochun yang tengah berdiri dihadapanku, sepasang mata indah miliknya kini menatapku dengan penuh cinta, dan sebuah senyuman manis pun tersungging diwajahnya, membuat jantungku berdetak diluar kendali ku hanya karena melihat senyumannya.

Aku membuka mulutku, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, ketika kurasakan sebuah tarikan lembut di lenganku, membuat tubuhku terhuyung ke arah depan.

'deg'

Mataku membulat seketika, jantungku bergemuruh dan sekujur tubuhku terasa lemas saat kurasakan bibir tebal Yoochun menyentuh lembut bibirku. Tubuhku benar benar terasa lemas, dan otak ku terasa _blank_ seketika. Dapat kurasakan kedua lengan kekar Yoochun melingkar dengan pas di pinggang ramping ku, menahan tubuhku agar tak bergerak dari posisi ini, sehingga ia dapat menciumku dengan mudah.

Aku pun mulai menutup mataku perlahan, mulai membalas ciumannya. Dan seketika itu juga, kurasakan kembali sebuah perasaan hangat yang begitu aku rindukan selama ini mengalir keseluruh tubuhku.

Ciuman ini berbeda, dan aku tahu akan hal itu. Berbeda, karena tak ada nafsu didalamnya, yang ada hanya cinta. Dari ciuman ini, dapat kurasakan betapa besarnya cinta Yoochun untukku, membuat ku merasa benar benar bahagia.

"Thanks for still love me, and sorry for always make you cry. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae, chagiy. Cepatlah pulang, aku menunggu mu dirumah." Bisiknya ditelingaku setelah ia mengakhiri ciuman itu.

Dan kata katanya pun berhasil membuat pipi ku memanas dan jantungku kembali berdetak begitu keras. Sudah dapat dipastikan wajah ku pasti memerah saat ini. Aku pun mengangguk pelan dan memberanikan diri menatapnya, "Nado saranghae, Yoochunnie." Ucapku tulus.

Ku lihat Yoochun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "I know that." Ucapnya. Ia pun menjulurkan tangannya dan mengacak acak rambutku penuh sayang, kembali membuatku menundukkan kepala ku.

"Kajja, cepatlah check in, teman teman mu menunggu."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum manis padanya. "Ne, bye bye, yeobo." Ucapku riang, yang dibalas dengan senyuman yang terlihat begitu menawan oleh Yoochun.

Aku pun berbalik dan dengan cepat check in, menyusul Riheon dan Hyemi yang sudah check in terlebih dahulu. Sebuah senyum kebahagiaan tersungging diwajahku. _Life will be okay from now, right?_

-breathless-

=Yoochun pov =

Thanks God, untunglah aku tidak terlambat. Aku sangat menyesal telah membuat wanita yang ku cintai menderita selama ini. Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku hanya mencintai Raemi, bukan Yongmi atau pun orang lain. Dan untuk menyadari itu kembali, butuh 3 tahun lamanya. Demi Tuhan, aku ini memang namja yang benar benar bodoh!

Kulihat Raemi yang melambai ke arah ku setelah check in, sebuah senyum manis tersungging diwajahnya. Aku pun membalas lambaiannya. Ah, Raemi benar benar cantik saat tersenyum. Dan aku benar benar bodoh telah membanding bandingkannya dengan Yongmi selama ini.

Aku pun terus mengamati sosok istri ku itu sampai ia menghilang dari pandangan ku. Tiba tiba saja kurasakan seseorang berdiri disebelahku, aku tahu siapa itu, pasti Jaejoong-hyung.

"Jadi..." ucapnya membuka suara, suaranya terdengar begitu datar, membuat nafas ku tercekat. "Jadi selama ini kalian berselingkuh, Yoochun-ah?" Skak mat untuk ku, pertanyaannya benar benar mematikan. Jaejoong-hyung bisa sedikit mengerikan jika marah.

Ku hela nafas kecil dan menatap langsung kearah Jaejoong-hyung, tak ada cara lain, aku harus berbicara jujur pada Jaejoong-hyung. "Ne, hyung... mianhae... jeongmal mianhae. Aku sadar semua itu salah. Dan aku sudah memutus kan Yongmi. Mungkin dia sudah berada di rumah hyung..." ucapku setenang mungkin, mencoba bersikap layaknya laki laki dewasa.

"Yasudah lah." mata ku membulat seketika, kutatap Jaejoong-hyung tak percaya. Apa mungkin aku salah dengar? Benarkah Jaejoong-hyung berkata seperti itu? Itu berarti Jaejoong-hyung memaafkan ku?

"Jeongmal?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Ne." Jawabnya yang berhasil membuat ku tersenyum senang.

"Lagi pula," lanjutnya, "Yang namanya manusia pasti berbuat kesalahan. Yang penting kau sudah mau jujur padaku Yoochun-ah. Aku mengagumi keberanian mu. Karena berani itu adalah..." senyuman yang sedari tadi tersungging diwajahku langsung hilang ketika Jaejoong-hyung mulai menceramahiku. Aku memutar bola mataku dan menoleh pada Hyunmi-noona yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelahku, memohon bantuannya untuk menghentikan ocehan Jaejoong-hyung.

"Jaejoong-ah," aku tersenyum senang saat Hyunmi-noona memotong ucapan Jaejoong-hyung. "Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang." Ucapnya. Aku pun tersenyum bahagia, namun sedetik kemudian, senyum itu kembali hilang, dan mataku pun terbelakak kaget melihat Hyunmi-noona memegang tangan Jaejoong-hyung dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Astaga jangan katakan padaku jika noona ku ini menyukai Jaejoong-hyung?

"Ah iya benar juga, oke ayo pulang!" ucap Jaejoong-hyung yang langsung menarik dan menggandeng tangan Hyunmi-noona, meninggalkan aku sendiri yang masih terdiam dan menatap tak percaya kearah mereka berdua.

Jadi benar jika...

"Yoochun-ah!" lamunanku seketika buyar ketika kudengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namaku. Ku kerjapkan kedua mata ku dan mendapati bahwa Jaejoong-hyung lah yang berteriak memanggil namaku. "Sedang apa kau disitu? Kajja kita pulang."  
>Seketika senyuman manis terbentuk diwajahku, "Ne, hyung!" jawab ku yang segera berlari menyusul mereka berdua ketempat Jaejoong-hyung memarkir mobil.<p>

Sesampainya disana, aku pun langsung mengusulkan agar aku yang menyetir, karena kulihat Jaejoong-hyung tampak lelah. Jaejoong-hyung sempat menolak dan bersikeras untuk tetap menyetir, namun pada akhirnya aku lah yang menyetir, sedangkan Jaejoong-hyung duduk dikursi belakang bersama Hyunmi-noona.

Mereka berdua tampak serasi, mereka berdua pun saling tersenyum dan tertawa bersama sepanjang perjalanan, sedangkan aku hanya mendengarkan namun tetap fokus menyetir. Haduh, sepertinya cepat atau lambat, Jaejoong hyung akan menjadi 'hyung' ku dari Hyunmi noona nih. Aish...

Aku merengut kesal saat memikirkan hal itu, memang bagus jika Jaejoong-hyung bersama Hyunmi-noona, namun ada perasaan tak rela yang aku rasakan. Mungkin karena Jaejoong-hyung adalah orang yang telah menyakiti Raemi sehingga aku sedikit khawatir apakah Jaejoong-hyung bisa membahagiakan Hyunmi-noona?

Lagi pula Jaejoong-hyung masih memilik seorang istri, ya.. seorang istri yang benar benar licik, yang hampir saja membuat kehidupan rumah tangga ku dan Raemi hancur berantakan.

'Drrtt.. drrtt...'

Ponsel ku tiba tiba bergetar didalam saku celanaku. Ada pesan masuk, dan saat kubuka, ternyata dari sekretaris ku, yang mengubungi ku tentang hasil meetingnya di Australia. Ya, memang... aku tidak jadi berangkat ke Australia, hanya sekretaris lah yang aku tugaskan kesana, karena aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang Raemi, jadi aku membatalkan keberangkatanku.

Dan setelah itu aku pergi menemui Yongmi dan memutuskan hubunganku dengannya. Ya, aku sadar.. aku sadar bahwa kemarin malam Raemi menangis dalam pelukanku sepanjang malam, dan aku hanya terdiam dan memeluknya, berpura pura seolah olah aku tak tahu bahwa ia menangis.

Dan sepanjang malam itu pun aku tak bisa tidur, hanya terdiam dan memeluk Raemi erat. Ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang membuat dada ku terasa sesak, yang membuat hati ku terasa sakit saat melihat Raemi menangis. Dan pada akhirnya aku pun sadar akan dua hal hal... aku telah menyakiti Raemi selama ini dengan berselingkuh dengan saudara kembarnya sendiri, dan aku... masih sangat mencintai Raemi. Karena itu lah aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Yongmi.

'Beautiful.' Ucapku dalam hati saat kulihat foto walpaperku ponselku, fotoku dengan Raemi saat aku dan Raemi berbulan madu di Paris 3 tahun yang lalu. Aku kembali tersenyum lalu memasukkan ponsel ku kedalam saku celana ku, kembali fokus menyetir.

Sepanjang perjalanan, senyumanku tak henti hentinya tersungging saat memori memori indah ku dan Raemi berputar putar di kepalaku. Namun, saat aku memasuki jalan tol, aku merasa akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Tapi saat itu juga, ku abaikan perasaan aneh itu. Mungkin hanya perasaan angin.

Tapi entah kenapa, dari tadi ada mobil yang sepertinya mengikuti mobil ini. Namun aku mencoba tidak mempedulikannya, aku pun terus mengemudikan mobil ini dengan kecepatan biasa sampai tiba tiba saja mobil hitam yan sedari tadi mengikuti itu tiba tiba saja menyerempet mobil ini. Aku benar benar kaget dan refleks membanting stir ke kanan hingga menembus pagar jalan tol.

Semuanya terjadi dengan sangat cepat, yang terakhir kulihat adalah Jaejoong-hyung yang memang cekatan mampu menyelematkan diri nya dan Hyunmi-noona, tetapi aku tidak sempat menyelamatkan diri.

Dan hal terakhir yang kupikirkan Raemi, sebelum segalanya menjadi gelap untukku.

_ TBC _

Yap, itu dia part 2A nya... part 2B nya menyusul ya~

Maaf kalau feelnya kurang dapet, dan untuk authornya... maaafff banget say baru di post sekarang, tapi kan kamu udah baca duluan sebelum aku post ff nya-_- maaf kalau jeleeekkkk

Okay, the last... makasih udah mau baca, jangan lupa coment, oke? ARIGATOUUUUU! *bows bareng author*


	3. Chapter 2B

Title: Breathless

Author: Jung Raemi

Editor: Jaehyunmi a.k.a Lee Hyunmi

Genre: Romance, Angst.

Rating: PG

Cast : Park Yoochun, Lee Raemi, etc.

Minnnaaaa... konbanwaaaaa :D

Saya datang ngebawa chap 2B, semoga suka~ Maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan. Happy reading all :)

-breathless-

= Raemi POV =

30 mnt sebelum keberangkatan. Aku, Riheon, dan Hyemi sedang dalam ruang tunggu. Tak kusangka aku bertemu dengan salah satu sahabat lama ku disitu, Jung Dongsun. Aku, Riheon, dan Hyemi langsung mengobrol dengan nya.

15 mnt sebelum keberangkatan, aku sedang dalam perjalanan mau naik ke pesawat. Sayangnya jalur Dongsun dan kami bertiga ternyata berbeda. Kami harus berpisah karena keberangkatan ku lebih dulu daripada dia, namun sebelum berpisah, aku sempat bertukar nomor telfon dengannya karena selama ini aku _lost contact_ dengannya. Tak ada salahnya menjalin kembali hubungan persahabatan yang sempat terputus, kan?

'drrttt...'

Ketika aku baru akan masuk ke bus yang mengantar semua penumpang ke pesawat, hp ku bergetar disaku celananku. Ternyata Hyunmi-eonnie menelfonku. Aku pun langsung mengangkat telfon itu.

"Yeoboseyo..."

"R-raemi..ah! Yoochun mengalami kecelakaan di jalan tol. Tolong kembali sekarang, jika belum terlambat. Aku mohon, keadaannya kritis!"

'deg'

Jantung ku serasa berhenti saat itu juga. Yoochun... kecelakaan?

"M-mweo?" tanyaku akhirnya, "Y-yoochun... Yoochun baik baik saja, kan, Eonnie? Eonnie bercanda, bukan?" tanyaku diiringi oleh tawa yang keluar dari mulutku, tawa yang terdengar begitu mengenaskan.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Raemi-a! Aku bersumpah, dan aku mohon jangan tertawa, tidak ada yang lucu. Aku mohon, aku mohon Raemi-a, aku mohon cepat kemari, sebelum terlambat, aku mohon pada mu."

'Tutt.. tutt.. tutt...' Dan jaringan pun terputus, membuatku terdiam membeku.

"Ya! Raemi kau masuk atau tidak?" terdengar Hyemi berteriak ke arahku. Aku hanya dapat memandang Hyemi kosong, tak bergerak, hanya terdiam. Otak ku masih sibuk men-loading kata kata Hyunmi Eonnie barusan.

Yoochun... Yoochun kecelakaan... Dia... dia...

"Andwae..." ucapku pelan, ku gelengkan kepala ku dengan perlahan, mencoba menolak kenyataan ini, mencoba meyakinkan diri ku bahwa Hyunmi Eonnie hanya bercanda, bahwa Yoochun-ku baik baik saja.

Tapi, kenyataan itu seperti menampar keras diriku. Mencoba menyadarkan ku bahwa semua ini benar, semua ini nyata, tak ada kebohongan yang terjadi, karena memang ini lah yang terjadi. Sekali lagi aku menggeleng, air mata kini telah jatuh dan mengalir melewati kedua pipi ku. Ku tatap Riheon dan Hyemi yang tengah menatap ku khawatir.

"Aku kembali," ucapku pelan dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. "Aku kembali. Yoochun kecelakaan. Aku harus kembali." Teriakku, dan saat itu juga aku langsung berlari pergi, menuju ke luar bandara.

Ku tolehkan kepala ku kebelakang saat kudengar Riheon dan Hyemi meneriakkan namaku, dan kulihat mereka berlari menyusul ku. Setelah beberapa kali terjadi tabrak menabrak antara aku dan orang orang yang membawa koper di bandara, aku pun sampai di mobil ferrari Riheon.

Riheon yang telah tiba dan mengerti pun langsung membuka pintu mobilnya, dan menyalakan mesin. Setelah aku dan Hyemi duduk, Riheon pun langsung tancap gas.

Mungkin Riheon perempuan, tapi dia termasuk perempuan tomboy yang jago nge-track. Dengan mahirnya dia menyetir dalam kecepatan 220 km/jam tanpa menabrak apapun. Salut sekali aku dengan nya, tapi tetap saja mengerikan melihat sisi Riheon yang ini, ia terlihat tersenyum gembira dan sesekali tertawa saat menyetir seperti ini.

Dengan tangan bergetar, ku keluarkan ponsel miliku dan langsung menelfon Hyunmi-Eonnie lagi. Setelah beberapa saat, telfon pun diangkat. "Raemi-ah... kau dimana?"

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit, Eonnie. Yoochun dirawat di Rumah Sakit mana?" tanyaku _to the point_.

"Seoul International hospital, ruang ICU. Kau tau, kan? Kumohon cepat kesini. Dia sangat kritis Raemi-ah." Ucap Hyunmi-noona, suaranya terdengar bergetar menahan tangis, membuat ku semakin panik.

"Iya, tentu saja Eonnie, aku akan sampai disana secepatnya." dan jaringan pun terputus.

Aku menengok ke arah Riheon, lalu ke speedometer. Astaga! Speedometer itu menunjukkan sekarang mereka dalam kecepatan 250 km/jam. Dan aku lihat seringai Riheon makin terlihat, ya Tuhan tolong lah semoga mobil ini tidak ikut kecelakaan.

"HAHAHA this is fun!" teriak Riheon yang lagi lagi membuat ku bergidik ngeri. Ku tolehkan kepala ke kursi belakang dan mendapati Hyemi yang tengah menatap ku dengan mata melotot dan pandangan ngeri akan kecepatan Riheon mengemudikan mobil ini.

-breathless-

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit, aku langsung berlari ke arah kamar Yoochun. Jantungku berdetak keras di luar kendali ku, aku berharap menemukan Yoochun, Hyunmi-Eonnie dan Jaejoong yang baik baik saja. Tapi yang ku lihat justru membuat hatiku sakit. Hyunmi-Eonnie, sedang di peluk Jaejoong, dan sedang menangis di depan pintu ruang ICU. Ya Tuhan, separah itu kah keadaan Yoochun?

Ku dengar suara langkah kaki di belakang ku, ku tolehkan kepala ku dan mendapati Riheon dan Hyemi yang tengah berlari kearahku. Kembali ku tolehkan kepala ku kearah depan, dapat kulihat Hyunmi-Eonnie dan Jaejoong masih belum menyadari kehadiranku, aku pun semakin mempercepat langkah ku menuju mereka berdua.

"Hyunmi-Eonnie.. Joongie-a..." panggil ku pelan ketika aku sampai didepan mereka, didepan ruang ICU tempat Yoochun dirawat. Jaejoong dan Hyunmi-Eonnie langsung menoleh padaku, dapat kulihat mata Hyunmi-Eonnie membengkak karena sejak tadi menangis, dan hal itu membuat hati ku sakit.

Tak ada Hyunmi-Eonnie yang biasanya, yang begitu ceria, yang begitu tegar, sosok wanita dewasa yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakak ku sendiri.

Sosok itu hilang... tergantikan oleh sosok seorang wanita bernama Park Hyunmi yang terlihat begitu rapuh, tak ada lagi senyum manisnya yang selalu membuat ku tegar, yang ada hanyalah sebuah tangisan memilukan dan kesedihan dan juga kekhawatiran yang terlukis jelas diwajahnya.

Kulihat Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan sedetik kemudian kurasakan seseorang memelukku dengan erat, Hyunmi-Eonnie memelukku, begitu erat. Dapat kurasakan dengan jelas tubuh Hyunmi-Eonnie yang bergetar hebat karena tangisannya didalam pelukanku.

"Eonnie-"

"Yoochun... Yoochun, Raemi-a... Eonnie takut.. Eonnie takut..."

"Yoochun.. kenapa? Dia baik baik saja, kan?" tanyaku dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Dia koma, Hyunmi-a. Yoochun koma..."

'deg'

Seketika otak ku _blank_. Yoochunnie...Yoochun.. Park Yoochun... Apa aku salah dengar? Tidak mungkin.. Yoochun tidak mungkin... koma. Ku tatap Hyunmi-Eonnie tak percaya, "Eonnie... bercanda, kan?" tanyaku.

"Apa eonnie terlihat bercanda? Tidak mungkin eonnie bercanda dengan hal hal seperti ini. Demi Tuhan Raemi-a, eonnie tidak bercanda."

Aku terdiam membeku seketika, pikiran ku kini dipenuh oleh Yoochun, sehingga tak dapat melakukan apapun, hanya menunggu dan berharap Yoochun akan baik baik saja.

Dan pada akhirnya, setelah menunggu dan menunggu akhirnya dokter yang menangani Yoochun pun keluar. Aku, Jaejoong, Hyunmi-Eonnie, Riheon dan Hyemi pun langsung menoleh kearah dokter itu. Jantungku berdetak begitu keras, sebuah perasaan buruk menyelimuti hati ku, membuat dada ku sesak dan sulit bernafas.

"Bagaimana dok?" suara Hyunmi-Eonnie yang begitu lirih dan serak membuat ku menoleh padanya, "Yoochun baik baik saja, kan, dok? Adikku baik baik saja, kan?" Hyunmi-Eonnie langsung berteriak ke arah dokter itu. Sedangkan dokter itu terlihat sedikit menunduk.

"Kami berhasil menyelamatkan Yoochun-ssi, Hyunmi-ssi." Jawab dokter itu, kulihat semuanya menghela nafas lega, tapi tidak dengan ku. Perasaan aneh itu tetap bersarang dihati ku, bahkan semakin membuat dada ku sesak, aku tahu, aku tahu pasti ada suatu hal buruk yang terjadi.

"Keundae," aku memejamkan mataku sejenak saat mendengar kata 'tapi' yang keluar dari mulut dokter itu. Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau benarkan firasat buruk ku ini? Kenapa? Aku mohon, jangan sesuatu yang benar benar buruk, aku mohon...

"Ada apa dengan Yoochun? Ada apa dengannya?" kali ini kudengar Jaejoong membuka suara. Dingin, suaranya terdengar begitu dingin dan menuntut.

"Yoochun-ssi.. dia..." dokter itu menggantung ucapannya, ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Ia butuh transpantasi jantung dengan cepat atau dia mungkin tidak akan terselamatkan. Sayangnya persediaan donor jantung untuk darah O sedang habis. Saya tidak tau harus meminta donor siapa."

'deg'

Saat itu juga kurasakan kaki ku melemas, aku jatuh tertunduk di atas dinginnya lantai rumah sakit, didepan ruang ICU tempat suami ku berada. Ku tatap pintu ruang ICU itu dengan nanar, didalam sana Yoochun terbaring lemah, suami ku terbaring lemah dan harus segera mendapatkan pertolongan.

Setetes demi tetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi ku, kuangkat tangan kanan ku yang bergetar hebat dan menelungkupkan telapak tanganku tepat di dada ku.

Sakit, dada ku terasa sesak dan juga sakit, membuat ku kesulitan bernafas, dan rasa sakit itu benar benar terasa disetiap tarikan nafas ku yang terasa berat. Aku bersumpah, aku bahkan tak pernah tahu bahwa bernafas bisa sesakit ini.

Yoochunnie.. Park Yoochun.. Yoochun-ku...

Nama dan memori tentang sosok namja itu lah yang berputar putar di kepala ku saat ini. Tak ada yang lain. Hanya Yoochun.

"Andwae.. ANDWAE!" suara teriakan Hyunmi-Eonnie berhasil membuat ku menoleh padanya. "DOKTER KAU BOHONG! KAU BERBOHONG! YOOCHUNNIE... YOOCHUN PASTI BAIK BAIK SAJA! ADIK KU PASTI BAIK BAIK SAJA!"

Air mata ku semakin deras mengalir, kutatap nanar Hyunmi-Eonnie yang terlihat begitu hancur. Keadaan Hyunmi-Eonnie tak jauh berbeda denganku saat ini, ia jatuh tertunduk di lantai, hanya saja... ada Jaejoongie yang memeluknya begitu erat, seakan akan mencoba memberi Hyunmi-Eonnie kekuatan dengan pelukannya.

Kedua sudut bibirku tertarik, membuat sebuah senyum tulus saat sebuah pemikiran terlintas dikepala ku, Jaejoongie... menyukai Hyunmi-Eonnie. Aku tahu siapa Jaejoong, ia tak mungkin memeluk orang yang baru dikenalnya dengan begitu erat seperti itu.

Dan Yoochun... ia harus diselamatkan, Jaejoong dan Hyunmi-Eonnie pun harus bahagia, bagaimana pun caranya. Meskipun... aku harus memberikan jantung ku sendiri.

"Dokter, golongan darah saya O." Aku tertegun mendengar suara ku sendiri, entah apa yang mendorongku untuk melakukan hal nekat ini, yang pasti... aku hanya tak ingin semua orang yang ku sayangi menderita, termaksud Yoochun. Kulihat Hyunmi-Eonnie menatap ku kaget, sedangkan Riheon dan Hyemi membatu.

Aku memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum berkata, "Apa jantung saya... bisa digunakan untuk menyelamatkannya?" tanya ku dengan suara bergetar.

"Mungkin bisa." suara dokter membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari ku ke arah dokter itu.

"Tapi..." lanjut dokter itu. "Untuk mengetahui jantung anda dapat di donorkan atau tidak, perlu beberapa tes yang harus dijalani. Tapi apa mental anda sudah siap? Anda yakin anda bersedia?"

Aku terdiam, ku tatap Jaejoongie, Hyunmi-Eonnie, Hyemi dan Riheon bergantian. Entah mengapa, sebuah perasaan takut muncul dihati ku. Aku takut, takut akan kematian yang pasti akan menjemputku jika aku melakukannya, takut tak akan pernah bisa melihat sosok mereka lagi.

Yoochun.

Nama dan wajah Yoochun tiba tiba muncul dan memenuhi kepalaku. Wajah namja itu, senyumnya, gelak tawanya, dan suaranya... Aku merindukannya, merindukan sosok dirinya. Aku ingin menjadi egois sekali saja, aku ingin melihat namja itu tersenyum lagi padaku, ingin melihatnya tertawa bersama ku lagi, aku ingin merasakan peraasaan hangat itu lagi, ketika ia memeluk pinggang ku dengan kedua lengan kekarnya, saat bibirnya yang lembut menyentuh dan mengecup bibirku.

Aku ingin merasakan semuanya lagi, ingin menjalani kehidupan bersamanya, membuatnya bahagia. Tapi itu tak mungkin, aku tak bisa egois, aku tak mungkin membiarkan Hyunmi-Eonnie sampai berpikir untuk merelakan jantungnya, demi Yoochun dan juga aku.

Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa Yoochun, lebih baik aku mati dari pada kehilangannya, karena ia adalah nafasku, ia adalah jantungku dan ia adalah hidupku. Aku tahu, jika aku melakukannya sama saja aku akan menyakitinya. Tapi itu lebih baik, aku rela mengorbankan hidupku untuknya, untuk orang yang aku cintai.

Karena aku ingin ia tetap hidup, ingin ia tetap menjalani kehidupannya dan bahagia. Walau bukan denganku, tapi dengan orang lain yang aku yakin akan ia temui suatu saat nanti dan membuatnya bahagia, seseorang yang lebih baik dari ku, yang juga mencintai Yoochun dengan sepenuh hati sama seperti ku.

Aku menarik nafas sejenak, mencoba membuang jauh jauh perasaan takut itu dari diriku, sebelum mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Dan dokter baik hati itu pun langsung mempersilahkan aku mengikutinya ke ruang tes.

Setelah di tes, jantung ku positif bisa di donor kan ke Yoochun. Maka aku pun langsung disiapkan untuk operasi. Namun sebelum operasi dilaksanakan, aku meminta waktu untuk bertemu semua yang menunggu ku di luar ruangan tempat Yoochun dirawat, ruang ICU.

"Eonnie." panggil ku lirih pada Hyunmi-Eonnie saat aku tiba didepan ruang ICU tempat suami ku dirawat. Kulihat Hyunmi-Eonnie menoleh padaku, dan aku pun langsung berlari memeluknya. Air mata ku kembali jatuh, dan aku pun terisak begitu keras dalam pelukannya.

"Eonnie, gomawo... terima kasih karena telah menjadi seorang kakak yang baik untukku. Aku menyayangi mu. Gomawo..." ucapku di sela sela isakan ku, dapat kurasakan Hyunmi-Eonnie balas memelukku.

"Raemi-"

"Jebal." Potongku cepat, air mata pun terus mengalir dari mataku. "Aku mohon jangan menahanku, aku mohon Eonnie, aku harus melakukannya. Semua ini demi Yoochun, demi dirinya, dan juga demi diri ku sendiri." Ucapku lirih.

Dapat kuraskaan Hyunmi-Eonnie mengangguk dan terus terisak dalam pelukanku. Ku lepas pelukanku karena ku ingat waktu ku hanya sebentar, karena aku harus secepatnya mendonorkan jantung ku pada Yoochun.

Ku tolehkan kepala ku kearah Riheon dan Hyemi berada, hati ku kembali terasa sakit saat melihat wajah mereka berdua dipenuhi oleh air mata. Aku berjalan kearah mereka dan dengan perlahan kurengkuh tubuh kedua sahabat yang aku sayangi itu kedalam pelukanku.

Dapat kudengar Riheon terisak dipelukanku, disusul oleh suara tangis milik Hyemi. Ku pejamkan mataku dan semakin mempererat pelukanku pada mereka, pelukan terakhir ku untuk mereka berdua, pelukan perpisahan. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat suara isakan mereka berdua semakin terdengar oleh ku.

Ku lepaskan pelukanku setelah beberapa lama dan memberikan sebuah senyum tulus ku pada mereka berdua, senyum ku yang terakhir kalinya. Aku ingin mereka melihat senyum tulus ku untuk terkahir kalinya, ingin meyakinkan mereka untuk menerima keputusanku ini.

"Gomawo.. terima kasih karena telah menjadi sahabatku, terima kasih. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua, kalian berdua adalah sahabat terbaik dalam hidupku. Ingatlah aku, apa saja, kalau perlu benci lah aku, benci lah aku yang telah membuat kalian berdua mengeluarkan air mata dan telah membuat kalian sakit. Aku tidak masalah, asal kan kalian tidak melupakanku." Ucapku lirih.

Kembali kupejamkan kedua mataku saat sebuah perasaan muncul di hati ku, sebuah perasaan yang menyuruhku untuk membatalkan semuanya. Aku menggeleng, tak ingin kalah oleh perasaan itu. Aku menghela nafas sejenak sebelum berbalik untuk melihat sosok itu, sosok seorang namja yang-aku tahu -sedari tadi melihatku dengan tatapan kosongnya, Kim Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie." Panggilku dengan suara yang begitu pelan dan lirih. Aku tak mampu melakukan apapun lagi, hanya memanggil namanya. Entah mengapa rasanya berat hanya untuk berbicara dengannya, bibirku terasa kaku, dan tenggorokanku terasa tercekat.

Aku tersenyum miris saat Jaejoong masih terdiam, dengan perlahan, kulangkah kan kaki ku menuju tempatnya berada. Aku pun memeluknya erat, begitu erat.

"Terima kasih." ucapku pelan, dapat kudengar dengan jelas suara ku bergetar menahan tangis. "Terima kasih karena telah menjadi penting dalam hidupku, terima kasih karena pernah mencintai ku, dan terima kasih membuat diri ku bahagia. Terima kasih Jaejoongie, terima kasih untuk segalanya."

Air mata kembali jatuh membasahi pipi ku. Saat itu juga kulepaskan pelukanku dan berbalik. Aku tahu.. aku tahu aku akan mengubah pemikiranku jika terus berada di dekat namja itu, aku tahu aku akan mengikuti permintaannya jika ia menahanku. Dan aku tahu... aku harus pergi sebelum dirinya menghentikanku.

"Ikut aku!"

Aku tersentak kaget saat kurasakan sebuah tarikan di lengan ku. Suara itu, hanya dengan mendengar suara itu aku tahu siapa yang menarik tanganku. Aku tak mengatakan apapun, hanya mengikuti Jaejoong yang menarikku entah kemana.

"Jae.." panggilku pelan saat Jaejoong melepaskan tanganku dan berdiri dihadapanku dengan punggung membelakangi ku.

Atap Rumah Sakit. Ya, ke tempat ini lah Jaejoong membawa ku. Disini, hanya kami berdua, tak ada yang lain. Ku tatap tubuh seorang Kim Jaejoong yang tengah memunggungi itu lekat lekat, dan aku pun menyadari satu hal, Jaejoong tak berubah, masih sama seperti yang dulu, Jaejoong yang ku kenal, setidaknya secara fisik.

Kulitnya yang putih, tubuhnya yang tegap dengan tinggi tubuh yang ideal untuk seorang laki laki dewasa, rambutnya yang hitam, serta kesukaannya menggunakan baju lengan pendek yang dipadukan dengan jaket dan sepatu kets jika sedang bersantai, semua itu tidak berubah, ia masih sama, masih sosok Kim Jaejoong yang sama yang ku kenal selama ini.

Yang berubah hanyalah cara pandangnya, cara dirinya dalam mengambil keputusan, cara ia menangani semua masalah dikehidupannya. Dewasa, itulah sosok Kim Jaejoong saat ini, ia terlihat semakin dewasa. Yongmi benar benar beruntung bisa mendapatkan namja sempurna seperti dirinya, dan Jaejoong, ia juga begitu beruntung bisa mendapatkan Yongmi.

Ku tatap Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri dengan punggung membelakangi ku, hanya terdiam, tak membalikkan tubuhnya, seakan akan tak ada orang lain disana kecuali dirinya, seakan akan aku tak ada disini.

Tiba tiba saja Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap tubuhku. Sebuah perasaan bersalah yang begitu menyesakkan dadaku kembali muncul dan menggerayangi hati ku. Wajah itu, mata itu, sosok itu... secara keseluruhan, ia terlihat begitu... hancur.

Tak ada senyuman yang tersungging di wajah sempurna miliknya, senyuman yang selalu ia tunjukkan untuk ku setiap aku menghadapi masalah yang berat, tak ada lagi usapan lembut dirambutku yang disertai dengan anggukan kepalanya setiap ia mendukung setiap keputusanku, apapun itu.

Dan mata itu, tak ada pancaran kebahagiaan di mata itu, mata yang selalu memberi ku semangat untuk menghadapi semua rintangan dan masalah di hidupku, yang ada hanyalah kesedihan, kemarahan, kekecewaan dan rasa sakit yang terlihat jelas dimata indah miliknya itu.

"Mimi-ah."

'deg'

Tubuhku terasa kaku seketika, tak bisa bergerak, tak mampu bergerak. Air mata ku kembali jatuh, kali ini diiringi oleh isakan kecil yang keluar dari mulutku. Suara itu... nama itu lagi... Ia memanggil ku dengan nama itu lagi, Kim Jaejoong memanggil ku dengan nama itu lagi.

"Mimi-ah, aku mohon jangan. Aku mohon."

Aku memejamkan mataku saat itu juga, entah mengapa hati ku sakit mendengar sosok pemilik suara itu memohon pada ku dengan suara yang begitu lirih. Air mata ku semakin deras mengalir, seiiring dengan hati ku yang juga semakin terasa sakit.

Aku tak ingin, aku tak ingin berhenti disini. Aku tak bisa, ini semua demi Yoochun, demi dirinya, orang yang aku cintai. Dengan perlahan ku balikkan tubuhku, membuat tubuhku menghadap tubuhnya.

"Aku harus melakukannya, Jaejoongie." Ucapku lirih dengan suara bergetar. "Aku mohon lepaskan aku, jangan buat aku semakin berat untuk melakukannya. Aku mohon."

"Andwae." Tegasnya. "Aku mohon, jangan melakukannya, Mimi-ah." pintanya. Sedangkan aku hanya dapat tertunduk dengan air mata terus mengalir di pipi ku.

"Aku mohon. Demi Yoochun, demi Hyunmi, demi keluarga mu, demi sahabat sahabat mu... dan demi aku. Aku mohon, Raemi-ah." Aku kembali memejamkan mataku saat kurasakan Jaejoong jatuh tertunduk dihadapanku, tangannya yang begitu hangat memegang kedua tanganku erat, begitu erat. Hati ku terasa begitu sakit, Jaejoong terlihat begitu terpukul akan keputusanku.

Tak pernah sekali pun aku berniat untuk menyakiti Jaejoong seperti ini, tapi sekali lagi aku tak bisa egois, aku harus tetap melakukannya.

"Jaejoongie, lepaskan tanganku. Bangunlah, aku mohon..." Pintaku.

"Andwae."

"Aku mohon." ucapku lirih, aku tak bisa membiarkannya terus menghentikanku. Karena aku takut, aku takut perkataannya dapat mengubah keputusanku. "Aku hanya tak ingin kau tersakiti, Jaejoongie. Aku tak ingin siapa pun tersakiti. Aku ingin melihat kau bahagia bersama Hyunmi-Eonnie karena aku tahu kau mencintainya. Aku mohon, jangan buat aku merasa berat melakukan ini semua, aku mohon." ucapku yang kembali terisak.

"Mimi-"

"Jebal, lepaskan aku, Jaejoongie. Aku mohon." Ucapku pelan. Dengan perlahan ku lepaskan tanganku dari tangannya yang sedari tadi menahan tanganku. Jaejoong tak menahan tanganku, hanya terdiam dan membiarkan tangaku terlepas dari genggamannya.

Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku, menghindari tatapan mata Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu hancur. "Mianhae, mianhae Jaejoong-a." ucapku pelan dengan suara bergetar karena tangisanku. Ku coba menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manisku padanya sebelum dengan perlahan membalikkan tubuhku dan berjalan menjauhi Jaejoong.

"Mimi-ah, apa semua ini yang kau inginkan? Meninggalkan Yoochun? Meninggalkan Riheon? Hyemi? Hyunmi? Dan juga... aku? Ini kah yang kau inginkan? Membuat kita semua menderita akan keputusanmu?"

Seketika langkah ku terhenti, nafas ku tercekat, dan air mata semakin deras mengalir dan membasahi wajahku. Hati ku terasa sakit, sakit mendengar ucapan Jaejoong barusan. Benarkah? Benarkah keputusanku ini membuat mereka sakit?

Ku telungkupkan telapak tangan kananku kemulutku, mencoba menahan isak tangis yang mulai terdengar dari mulutku. Sedangkan telapak tangan kiri ku aku telungkupkan di dada ku, mencoba menaha rasa sakit yang mulai menyusup masuk kedalam hatiku.

"Mimi-ah, jawab-"

"Mianhae, mianhae, Jaejoong-a..." ucapku disela sela isakan ku. "Tapi aku harus tetap melakukannya, kau harus mengerti, dan kau harus tahu bahwa aku lah yang paling menderita disini. Aku mohon Jaejoongie, jangan buat aku merasa bersalah, aku mohon dukunglah aku, jadilah Kim Jaejoong yang biasanya, yang selalu mendukung segala keputusanku. Aku mohon Jaejoongie, aku mohon..."

"Mimi-"

"Aku mohon, ini permintaan terakhirku pada mu." Pinta ku sekali lagi. "Aku harap kau bisa menerima keputusanku. Mianhae, Jaejoong-a. Dan terima kasih untuk semuanya, aku menyayangi mu... sebagai sahabatku. Gomawo, jeongmal gomawoyo, Jaejoongie..." ucapku lirih untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kembali melangkahkan kaki ku yang bergetar hebat menjauhinya, menjauhi Jaejoong yang-aku tahu-masih terdiam dan menatap nanar kearahku.

'Blam'

Aku menutup pintu atap rumah sakit dengan tangan bergetar, dengan perlahan ku senderkan tubuhku pada pintu itu seraya mencengkram dada ku dengan keras, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi.

Tubuh ku mulai merosot kelantai saat kaki ku tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhku yang bergetar menahan isak tangisku, dan air mata ku pun semakin deras mengalir tatkala kudengar suara Jaejoong yang mulai terisak dan terus berteriak frustasi dari balik pintu, meminta ku untuk membatalkan rencanaku.

'Mian.. mianhae Jaejoongie. Maaf telah menyakiti mu dan juga yang lainnya.. aku minta maaf...' lirihku dalam hati. Dengan segenap kekuatanku, aku pun mencoba berdiri dengan tangan kanan ku yang menutupi mulutku, menahan agar suara isak tangis ku tak terdengar, agar Jaejoong tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi aku mendengarkannya seraya menangis hebat.

Sebelum kulangkahkan kaki ku, ku tolehkan kembali kepala ku kearah pintu itu dan menatap pintu itu dengan nanar. "Mianhae Jaejoongie, jeongmal mianhae..." lirihku pelan. Ku angkat sebelah tanganku, mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari dalam saku jaket yang kukenakan. Dengan tangan bergetar ku letakkan surat itu didekat pintu.

Setelah itu, aku pun mulai melangkahkan kedua kaki ku bergantian sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Hati ku terasa benar benar sakit memikirkan bahwa aku secara tak sengaja telah menyakiti mereka semua, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa bahagia. Mungkin karena akhirnya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat Yoochun tetap hidup..  
>= Hyunmi pov =<p>

Kulirik jam ditangaku dengan gelisah, sudah hampir lima belas menit berlalu namun Jaejoong dan Raemi belum juga kembali. Aku menggigit bibirku saat ingatan ku kembali melayang ke kejadiaan satu jam yang lalu, aku tidak percaya dengan telingaku sendiri ketika aku mendengar Raemi mengatakannya, mengatakn bahwa ia bersedia memberikan jantung nya untuk Yoochun.

Ku usap usapkan kedua telapak tanganku dengan kasar kewajahku, aku merasa benar benar bodoh, bagaimana bisa aku tidak berpikir untuk mendonorkan jantungku untuk Yoochun? Padahal ia adikku sendiri, tetapi justru Raemi, istri Yoochun, yang mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Yoochun, bukan aku sebagai kakaknya.

Dan saat dokter itu bilang kalau jantung Raemi postif bisa di donor, aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh berkumpul dihatiku. Aku sedih, tapi aku juga bahagia. Sedih karena harus kehilangan Raemi, tapi bahagia karena ada jantung yang bisa didonorkan untuk Yoochun.

"Tap... tap... tap..."

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, aku pun langsung mendongakkan kepala ku dan mendapati Jaejoong yang tengah berjalan dengan gontai kearah ku. Kulihat Riheon dan Hyemi langsung berdiri dan menatap tak sabar kearah Jaejoong, aku pun ikut berdiri dan menatap Jaejoong yang kini telah berdiri dihadapan kami bertiga.

"Jae.." panggilku pelan saat kudapati ada yang tak beres dengannya. Ia hanya diam, pandangannya kosong dan menerawang, seperti seorang mayat hidup yang tak memiliki jiwa.

"Aku... gagal." Ucapnya datar, matanya masih menatap kosong kearah kami bertiga.

"A-apa maksudmu?" kudengar suara Riheon yang terdengar tak mengerti dengan ucapan Jaejoong, sama sepertiku.

"Aku gagal menahan Raemi. Dia tetap bersikeras mendonorkan jantungnya." Ucapnya pelan. Aku tertegun, bukan hanya karena Jaejoong gagal menahan Raemi, namun juga karena tatapan kosong dan menerawang yang sejak tadi ia perlihatkan kini telah berubah, berubah menjadi tatapan penuh kesedihan, tergambar jelas kemarahan, kesedihan, dan kesedihan dimata itu, membuat dada ku sesak hanya dengan melihat matanya.

"Ini..." ucapnya lagi, tangan kanannya kini memegang sebuah amplop yang entah milik siapa. "Ini milik Raemi, didalamnya ada sebauh surat, surat terakhirnya, untuk Yoochun."

'deg'

Nafasku seketika terasa tercekat, kutatap Jaejoong tak percaya. Benarkah itu surat milik Raemi untuk Yoochun?

"Da-dari mana kau tahu itu milik Raemi?" belum sempat aku membuka mulutku untuk bertanya, suara Riheon telah terlebih dahulu mendahuluiku.

"Tertera jelas di amplopnya." Dengan cepat kuraih surat itu sebelum Hyemi dan Riheon sempat meraihnya. Dan benar saja, tertera dengan jelas tulisan di amplop itu, tulisan yang menyatakan bahwa amplop itu adalah milik Raemi dan surat didalamnya adalah untuk Yoochun.

"Dan operasi transpantasi jantung akan dilakukan 30 menit lagi. Yoochun sudah dipindahkan keruang operasi, bukan? Kalau begitu segeralah kalian kesana." Ucap Jaejoong datar, sama seperti wajahnya yang terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah ne." Terdengar suara Hyemi dan Riheon yang mengerti. "Ayo Eonnie." Aku menoleh saat kurasakan seseorang memegang tanganku. Aku menggeleng pelan pada Hyemi dan tersenyum.

"Andwae." Ucapku. "Kalian kesanalah duluan, nanti aku menyusul. Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan Jaejoongie." Jelasku. Ku lihat Hyemi dan Riheon mengangguk dan segera berlari menuju ruang operasi, meninggalkan ku dan Jaejoong berdua.

"Jaejoong-a." Panggilku, kutatap laki laki dihadapanku ini lekat lekat. Jaejoong benar benar tampak terpukul, matanya sembab, dan aku tahu ia habis menangis. Aku tersenyum miris saat aku tahu siapa penyebab Jaejoong menjadi seperti ini, tentu saja Raemi. Rasanya aneh, ada perasaan tak rela dan tak suka saat memikirkan Jaejoong menangisi Raemi, sebuah perasaan yang aku tahu pasti tak boleh kurasakan, karena sudah seharusnya aku tak boleh iri jika Jaejoong menangisi Raemi, karena Raemi pernah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidup Jaejoong.

"Jae, ada apa dengan- Akh!" Aku tersentak kaget, mata ku membulat seketika saat kurasakan Jaejoong menarik tubuhku kearahnya, memeluk tubuhku erat. Dapat kurasakan dengan jelas kepalanya yang bersandar di bahuku dan juga kedua lengannya yang melingkari pinggangku, semakin membawaku kedalam pelukannya yang terasa begitu hangat.

"J-jae.. apa yang kau-"

"Biarkan seperti ini, biarkan aku merasakannya, satu menit saja, seperti ini."

'deg'

Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik, tak percaya dengan yang diucapkan oleh Jaejoong barusan.

"Jae-"

"Mianhae." Aku seketika terdiam saat ku dengar Jaejoong meminta maaf, dapat kurasakan bahu Jaejoong bergetar hebat, aku tahu satu hal... Jaejoong tengah menahan tangisannya.

"Mianhae.. mianhae karena aku tak berhasil membujuk Raemi. Mianhae karena telah membuat mu menangis, mianhae.." ucapnya yang berhasil membuat ku tersentuh. Aku pun membalas pelukannya dan mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Gwenchana." Jawabku. "Terima kasih karena telah berusaha membujuk Raemi walaupun aku tak memintanya, walaupun semua itu sia sia." Ucapku pelan. Dan dapat kurasakan Jaejoong semakin erat memeluk tubuhku.

Setelah beberapa saat, Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya. Kusunggingkan sebuah senyum manis ku untuknya, dan menarik lengannya untuk duduk di kursi di depan ruangan ICU. Ku tatap dirinya yang kini telah duduk disebelahku dan kembali tersenyum, entah mengapa aku selalu bisa tersenyum jika ada didekatnya, dan aku pun mulai menyadari satu hal, aku telah jatuh cinta pada namja didepanku ini.

"Hyunmi-ah," panggilnya padaku. "Sebenarnya... aku tau siapa orang di balik mobil itu, mobil yang menabrak mobil kita." Jaejoong berkata pelan padaku. Dan aku pun langsung menatap tak percaya kaearahnya. Dengan nada horor aku langsung bertanya "Siapa? Bagaimana kau tau?"

Dia terlihat sedikit ragu, tetapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberi tahu ku. "Yongmi. Aku sempat melihat wajahnya sebelum dia menabrak mobil kita. Masih kuingat jelas wajahnya yang penuh kemenangan itu. Tetapi sepertinya dia salah perhitungan, karena terlalu keras menabrak, dia juga ikut pingsan."

Aku tersentak kaget saat Jaejoong menyebutkan bahwa orang dibalik kecelakaan itu adalah Yongmi. Yongmi lagi! Kenapa yeoja itu harus mengganggu kehidupan Raemi dan Yoochun terus? Apa salah Raemi sampai ia selalu mengganggu kehidupan Raemi?

"Lalu dia dimana sekarang?" tanyaku. Dan lagi lagi, Jaejoong terlihat ragu. Cukup lama hingga dia mau mengatakannya.

"Dia sudah meninggal. Tertusuk pecahan kaca yang cukup besar dibagian dada nya. Jantung dan paru-paru nya terkoyak dan dia langsung meninggal di tempat. Asistenku menelponku saat aku berjalan kembali kesini."

Serve her right! Hah, akhirnya yeoja itu mendapat balasannya. Tapi... bagaimana dengan Raemi?

"Dan satu lagi Hyunmi-a.." lanjut Jaejoong, yang berhasil membuatku menatapnya penasaran. "Surat itu... kau yang harus memberikannya pada Yoochun. Karena aku menemukan sebuah kertas di samping amplop itu, dan Raemi menuliskan bahwa ia ingin kau yang memberikan surat itu."

Aku menatap Jaejoong dan surat Raemi yang sedari tadi ku pegang bergantian sebelum menghela nafas dan menangguk. "Arraseo." Jawabku. "Yasudah, ayo kita tunggu operasi Yoochun didepan ruang operasi." Ajakku yang telah terlebih dahulu berdiri.

Aku mencoba tersenyum lalu menjulurkan tangan kanan ku kearah Jaejoong yang disambut Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya dan dengan sebuah senyum kecil diwajahnya.

Sesampainya disana ku lihat Riheon tengah berjalan mondar mandir didepan ruang operasi, sedangkan Hyemi hanya duduk dikursi seraya menunduk, terlihat benar benar sedih. Aku dan Jaejoong pun bergabung dengan mereka berdua.

Ku dudukkan diriku disebelah Hyemi, tersenyum padanya ketika ia menoleh dan menatapku. "Tenanglah." Ucapku, yang dibalasnya dengan sebuah senyum kecil dan anggukan kepala sebelum kembali menunduk.

Kutatap amplop yang dimana didalamnya terdapat surat Raemi untuk Yoochun ditanganku itu lekat lekat, ingin sekali aku tahu apa yang ditulis Raemi, tetapi aku menghargai privasi Raemi dan Yoochun, jadi aku tak jadi membuka amplop itu, dan tetap menunggu jalannya operasi dengan sabar.

Namun, tak dapat ku sangkal, selama operasi transpantasi itu berjalan, jantungku semakin berdetak begitu keras. Dapat kurasakan seseorang duduk disebelah kiri ku, aku menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum dan menggangguk padaku, tangan kanannya tiba tiba saja menggenggam tangan kiri ku erat, seolah olah memberiku kekuatan agar tetap tenang.

Akhirnya setelah ber jam-jam penantian, dokter itu keluar dari ruangan operasi. Kami pun langsung berjalan kearahnya dan menatap dokter itu was was.

"Transpantasi jantung berhasil, dan Yoochun-ssi sudah terselamatkan. Tinggal menunggu keadaannya membaik, setelah itu Yoochun-ssi baru bisa dijenguk." Terang dokter itu yang berhasil membuatku menghela nafas lega.

"Dan untuk Raemi-ssi.. seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, seseorang yang mendonorkan jantungnya tak mungkin tetap selamat, jadi... kami minta maaf sebesar besarnya untuk Raemi-ssi. Namun, ada satu hal yang harus saya sampaikan selaku dokter yang menangani operasi ini.. sebelum operasi dimulai, Raemi-ssi meminta kepada pihak rumah sakit agar tak seorang pun menyaksikan pemakamannya kecuali pihak rumah sakit."

'deg'

Tepat saat itu juga tubuhku terasa kaku, otak ku tiba tiba terasa _blank._Apa dokter itu bilang? Raemi hanya mengizinkan pihak rumah sakit untuk melihat pemakamannya? Tidak... itu tidak mungkin!

"ANDWAAEEEE!" aku pun langsung menoleh pada Riheon dan Hyemi saat kudegar mereka berdua berteriak histeris dan menangis sesaat setelah dokter mengatakan hal itu, dan hal itu pun berhasil membuat ku sadar akan kekagetanku. Ku tolehkan kembali kepalaku, menatap tajam kearah dokter itu.

"Bohong." Ucapku pelan. "Kau bohong, dokter! Tidak mungkin Raemi meminta hal semacam itu. Kau bohong!" ucapku tak terima. Kutatap dokter itu penuh kebencian, setetes demi air mata mengalir menuruni pipiku, membuat pipi ku kembali basah oleh air mata.

"Kami minta maaf, tapi itu lah yang terjadi. Namun, Raemi-ssi mengizinkan pihak rumah sakit memberitahu pihak keluarganya dimana ia dimakamkan dua minggu setelah ia dimakamkan. Sekali lagi kami minta maaf, namun itulah yang ia minta dan kami sebagai pihak rumah sakit tidak memiliki kuasa untuk melanggarnya."

Seketika lutut ku terasa lemas, seakan tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhku. Ku tolehkan kepala ku kearah Riheon dan Hyemi, mereka berdua tengah terisak begitu hebat dalam tangisan mereka, membuat dada ku terasa sesak dan air mata semakin deras mengalir dari pipiku.

Dengan kaki yang bergetar, ku langkakan kedua kaki ku mendekati Riheon dan Hyemi. Kupeluk mereka berdua, mencoba membagi rasa sakit mereka padaku. "Mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae." hanya itu lah yang dapat kukatakan dan semakin erat memeluk mereka, menangis bersama mereka berdua.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dapat kulihat dua ranjang diatrik keluar dari ruang ICU itu. Yang satu sudah tertutupi selimut, aku tahu pasti bahwa itu adalah Raemi. Sedangkan yang satu lagi adalah Yoochun.

Aku, Jaejoong, Riheon, dan Hyemi segera mengikuti Yoochun, karena kami tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti Raemi. Kulihat Hyemi mencoba protes sebelum pada akhirnya menyerah dan mengikuti Jaejoong dan Riheon yang tengah mengikuti para suster yang mendorong ranjang Yoochun ke ruang perawatan.

Aku terdiam sejenak, kubalikkan tubuhku dan melihat dua orang suster yang sedang mendorong sebuah ranjang dimana tubuh kaku Raemi yang tertutupi selimut kearah ruang mayat. Ku pejamkan mataku dan air mata ku pun kembali jatuh.

'Mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae, Raemi-ah.' Lirih ku dalam hati sebelum berbalik dan menyusul yang lainnya keruang perawatan tempat Yoochun berada.

-breathless-

5 hari setelah operasi jantung itu, Yoochun terbangun. Dia melihat sekeliling, lalu bertanya padaku dimana istirnya, dimana Raemi, dan saat itu juga.. tangisan ku pun pecah. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan lalu menyerahkan surat Raemi untuk Yoochun dengan tangan bergetar.

Dengan segera ku tinggalkan ruangan itu, menghargai privasi Yoochun. Jaejoong, yang belakangan ini jadi sering bersamaku, langsung mengikuti ku keluar ruangan. Hyemi pun dituntun oleh Riheon untuk keluar dari ruangan itu juga.  
>= Yoochun Pov =<p>

Ketika aku terbangun, aku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat terutama di bagian jantung ku. Aku melihat ke sekeliling ku, sepertinya aku di rumah sakit. Dan ada Hyunmi-noona juga disitu. Ada Jaejoong-hyung dan ada Riheon serta Hyemi. Tapi yang aku cari tidak ada.

"Dimana Raemi?" tanyaku _to the point_, yang entah kenapa justru dibalas oleh tangisan Hyemi, Riheon dan Hyunmi-noona. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Tiba-tiba Hyunmi-noona menyodorkan sebuah kertas ke arahku. Lalu dia dan Jaejoong pergi keluar ruangan. Riheon dan Hyemi juga menyusul keluar. Aku mulai membuka lipatan kertas itu, dan kulihat tulisan Raemi yang sepertinya di tulis dengan terburu buru, entah apa yang terjadi.

_Annyeong, yeobo. Ini aku, Raemi_

_Apa kabar? Apa kau baik baik saja?_

_Aku harap begitu, karena aku selalu berdoa agar kau baik baik saja_

_Yoochun-a mianhae…_

_Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah tidak ada di sisimu_

_Aku menitip surat ini ke Hyunmi-Eonnie, karena aku tau…_

_ Kemungkinan__besar, aku tidak akan selamat dari operasi ini._

_Sebelum kau berteriak untuk menyalahkan dirimu__sendiri, aku ingin memohon sesuatu pada mu_

_Aku mohon mengerti__lah kalau ini bukan salah siapa pun._

_Bukan salah mu,__bukan salah Yongmi, atau siapapun._

_Ini murni kecelakaan_

_Jadi__sebelum kau menebak nya,__aku akan memberitahu mu_

_Karena aku tak ingin ada kesalah pahaman yang terjadi_

_Yoochun-a…_

_Aku mendonorkan jantungku untuk mu karena persediaan donor__jantung di rumah sakit ini habis_

_Aku dan Hyunmi-Eonnie satu-satunya harapan agar kau kembali sehat_

_Tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan Hyunmi-Eonnie yang berkorban_

_Jadi aku dengan rela mendonorkan jantung ku untukmu_

_Tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan baik baik saja selama kau baik baik saja_

_Yoochun-a.._

_Kau adalah segala nya untuk ku_

_Dan aku yakin kau tahu pasti akan hal itu_

_Terima kasih, Yoochun-a_

_Terima kasih karena telah hadir dalam hidup ku_

_Terima kasih karena telah mengatakan 'Tenanglah, aku akan selalu berada di sisi mu' setiap diri ku hancur melihat kedekatan Jaejoong dengan Yongmi_

_Terima kasih karena telah menjadi bagian terpenting dari hidup ku_

_Terima kasih karena selalu ada di sisi ku selama ini_

_Karena telah membuat ku hidup ku berwarna_

_Terima kasih karena selalu membuat ku tersenyum bahagia_

_Karena telah membuat ku merasa istimewa_

_Terima kasih karena telah mengatakan 'aku mencintai mu' dan membuat ku bahagia_

_Terima kasih karena telah membuat ku mengerti dan merasakan betapa beruntungnya dicintai oleh laki laki sempurna seperti diri mu_

_Terima kasih, Yoochun-a_

_Terima kasih_

_Aku tidak pernah menyesal akan meninggal dengan cara seperti ini_

_Karena pada akhirnya aku tahu, bahwa kau masih mencintai ku_

_Bahwa hati mu masih milik ku_

_Jangan khawatir kan aku_

_Letakkan kedua telapak tangan mu di dada mu jika kau merindukan ku_

_Maka kau akan merasakan aku ada di dekat mu_

_Aku akan selalu bersama mu dimanapun__kau berada, percayalah_

_Karena kau jantung ku, dan aku jantung mu_

_Terima kasih karena telah mencintai ku selama ini, Yoochun-a_

_Aku mencintai mu_

_Jeongmal Saranghae.. Love Raemi_

Seketika otak ku terasa _blank_. Kedua tanganku yang sedari tadi memegang kertas itu bergetar hebat.

Jadi... aku selamat karena Raemi yang mendonorkan jantung nya? Jadi aku selamat sementara Raemi tidak? Tidak mungkin, padahal aku baru saja menyadari kesalahan ku dan berusaha memperbaikinya. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, ini pasti bohong!

"AAH! SIAAAAAALLLL!" teriakku frustasi. Ku raih bantal atau apapun yang terjangkau oleh tanganku dan melemparknya penuh amarah ke sudut ruangan. Ku telungkupkan kedua tanganku menutupi wajahku, mencoba menahan air mata yang entah sejak kapan telah jatuh dan membasahi wajahku.

Tidak! Aku tidak ingin menangis. Aku tidak boleh menangis. Semuanya adalah kebohongan, Raemi pasti masih hidup, dia masih hidup!

"Yoochunnie, gwenchana?"

Kualihkan pandanganku kearah pintu, kulihat sosok Hyunmi-noona yang tengah berjalan kearah ku. "Noona, dimana Raemi?" tanyaku dengan nada dingin. Sedangkan Hyunmi-noona hanya terdiam membeku, menatapku kosong kearah.

"Noona jawab aku." Lanjutku. "Dia hanya bercanda, kan, noona? Dia pasti hanya bercanda. Ya, aku tahu. Pasti setelah ini dia akan masuk melewati pintu itu dan memberikan ku senyum manisnya dan mengatakan bahwa semua adalah kebohongan! Iya, kan, noona? Hahaha.."

"Yoochunnie, mianhae."

Seketika tawa ku terhenti, kutatap Hyunmi-noona dengan tatapan kosong. "Jangan minta maaf." Desis ku tajam. "Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, noona. Aku bersumpah, ini semua tidak lucu. Cepat beritahu aku dimana Raemi dan akhiri semua sandiwara konyol ini!" bentak ku keras.

Kulihat Hyunmi-noona menatapku dengan ekspresi kaget, sedetik kemudian ia menunduk. Aku tertegun saat melihat setetes cairan bening jatuh membasahi pipinya, ku buka mulutku hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun suara Hyunmi-noona telah terlebih dahulu mendahului ku.

"Mianhae." Ucapnya yang membuat tubuhku kaku seketika, "Mianhae Yoochunnie, jeongmal mianhae. Ini semua salah noona, seharusnya noona yang mendonorkan jantung noona untuk mu, bukan Raemi. Mianhae, mianhae..."

'deg'

Kutatap Hyunmi-noona dengan tatapan kosong. Aku menggeleng, menolak kenyataan pahit yang berada didepan ku saat ini. "Andwae. Itu tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mungkin mendonorkan jantungnya dan meninggalkanku. Ia sudah berjanji untuk kembali, dia sudah berjanji." Ucapku dingin yang disertai dengan tatapan tajam dari ku.

"Yoochunnie, noona mohon jangan seperti ini. Jangan buat noona semakin merasa bersalah karena tidak mencegah Raemi. Noona mohon. Raemi sudah pergi Yoochun, dia-"

"Jangan pernah mengatakan bahwa Raemi telah pergi." Desisku tajam, kutatap Hyunmi-noona dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, seolah olah Hyunmi-noona adalah orang yang paling aku benci di dunia ini.

"Yoochunnie-"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan pernah katakan hal itu. RAEMI BELUM PERGI! DIA MASIH HIDUP! RAEMI MASIH HIDUP!" teriakku pada Hyunmi-noona, air mata semakin deras mengalir dan membasahi pipiku. "Dia... tidak mungkin meninggalkanku! TIDAK MUNGKIN, RAEMII- akh.." mata ku melebar seketika, kucengkram dada kiri ku saat kurasakan rasa sakit di jantungku ini, sangat sakit, belum pernah aku merasakan rasa sakit sesakit ini.

Aku berteriak kesakitan, mata ku terpejam dan semakin keras mencengkram dada kiri ku. Di tengah tengah teriakan ku, kudengar Hyunmi-noona berteriak dan segera keluar memanggil dokter, meninggalkan ku sendiri di ruangan ini dengan rasa sakit di jantungku yang semakin menjadi.

"ARGHHH!" teriakan ku semakin menjadi, air mata yang sedari tadi keluar-akibat rasa sakit yang kurasakan ini- telah membasahi wajahku. Aku terus meronta ronta kesakitan sampai kudengar suara langkah kaki memasuki ruangan ku dirawat ini.

"Yoochunnie... Yoochunnie..." dapat kudengar suara Hyunmi-noona yang terdengar khawatir, diikuti oleh isakan tangisnya. Kubuka sedikit mataku yang sejak tadi terpejam, dan kulihat seorang pria muda yang aku duga adalah dokter yang merawat ku tengah memegang sebuah suntikan ditangannya. Aku semakin meronta ronta ketika dokter itu mencoba menarik tangan kiri ku yang sedari tadi mencengkram dada kiri ku dengan keras akibat rasa sakit di dada ku itu.

"Yoochun-ssi, tenanglah." Bagaikan sebuah mantra yang menyihirku, dapat kurasakan tubuhku melemas saat kurasakan jarum suntikan itu menembus kulitku. Rasanya sedikit sakit, namun entah mengapa tubuhku semakin melemas dan rasa sakit di jantungku yang sejak tadi kurasakan perlahan lahan menghilang.

Aku merasa pandangan mataku mulai buram, hal terakhir yang kudengar adalah suara dokter itu yang mencoba menangkan Hyunmi-noona dan berkata padanya agar membantu mengontrol emosi ku, karena jantung yang ada di tubuhku saat ini masih baru di transplantasi dan masih sedikit sakit jika jantung ini berdetak terlalu cepat, jadi aku tidak boleh terlalu mempekerjakan jantung ini. Hanya itulah yang aku ingat, sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

-breathless-

"Ngh..." aku menggeliat kecil di tidurku. Perlahan lahan mulai kubuka kedua kelopak mataku.

Putih. Itu lah yang aku lihat saat kubuka kedua mataku. Dan tubuhku terasa ringan dan sehat, apakah mungkin aku berada disurga?

"Yoochunnie..." sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu familiar ditelingaku yang disusul dengan sentuhan lembut di lenganku membuatku menoleh kearah sumber suara, kudapati sosok Hyunmi-noona yang tengah menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir, namun sebuah senyum kelegaan tersungging di wajah manisnya, dan hal itu berhasil membuat terdiam tertegun.

Sekelebat ingatan tiba tiba saja berputar putar dikepalaku, membuat ku seketika tersadar dengan apa yang telah terjadi dan dimana aku sekarang. Aku berada disebuah ruangan yang ada di salah satu Rumah Sakit di kota Seoul, bukan disurga.

"Yoochunnie.. kau benar benar sudah sadar?" aku terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum menggangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, seketika raut wajah Hyunmi-noona berubah penuh kelegaan. "Jaejoong-ah, ya Jaejoong-ah! Yoochun sudah sadar!" aku langsung menoleh kearah sofa diruangan ini ketika Hyunmi-noona terlebih dahulu menoleh kearah sofa itu.

Dapat kulihat dengan jelas seorang laki laki berparas tampan namun juga cantik tengah mengucek ucek matanya, menandakan bahwa ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Laki laki itu terdiam sejenak sembari menatap kearah ku dan Hyunmi-noona setelah selesai dengan aktifitasnya barusan, sedetik kemudian dapat kulihat matanya terbelakak kaget, dan dalam hitungan detik laki laki itu telah berdiri disamping Hyunmi-noona.

"Yoochun-ah! Aish, akhirnya kau bangun juga!" serunya padaku. Mata besarnya menatapku lega, sebuah senyum pun tersungging diwajahnya, yang membuat ku mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

"Ne, Jaejoong-hyung." ucapku pada akhirnya.

"Jinjja, kau membuatku, Hyunmi, Riheon, dan Hyemi panik karena tiba tiba kau berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang dada kirimu."

Senyuman yang sedari tadi tersungging diwajahku seketika hilang, aku pun menatap kosong kearah Jaejoong-hyung saat sebuah memori tentang salah satu kejadian tak terduga sebelum ini menyeruak diantara memori memori lainnya dikepalaku.

"Jaejoong-hyung... Hyunmi-noona." Panggilku dengan suara datar, begitu datar, sama seperti wajahku yang tak menunjukkan ekspersi apapun saat memanggil nama mereka berdua.

Kulihat mereka berdua saling melirik satu sama lain sebelum kembali menatap lekat lekat kearahku, "Ne?" tanya Hyunmi-noona.

"Aku... ingin melihat makam Raemi."

-breathless-

"Yoochun-ah." aku menoleh saat kudengar Jaejoong-hyung bertanya padaku. "Kau yakin? Kalau kau tidak yakin, kita bisa kembali sekarang. Aku akan mengantarmu lain kali jika kau sudah siap." Ucapnya dengan nada khawatir. Aku terdiam seketika, namun sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Yoochun-ah?"

Aku menghela nafas berat sebelum tersenyum padanya dan mengangguk. "Gwenchana, hyung. Aku ingin 'melihatnya' sekarang." Jawabku yakin. Aku pun kembali mengalihkan pandanganku kearah luar jendela mobil, memperlihatkan pemandangan sebuah pemakaman umum yang cukup luas di pinggir kota Seoul. Ku hela nafas berat sekali lagi sebelum kubuka pintu mobil Jaejoong-hyung dengan tangan kiri ku.

Mataku seketika terpejam ketika kurasakan angin semilir yang begitu menyejukkan menerpa wajahku, membuat tatanan rambutku sedikit berantakan. Rasanya benar benar sejuk, dan hati ku terasa begitu tenang.

Ku buka kembali kedua kelopak mataku dan menyapukan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru area pemakaman yang kini berada tepat dihadapanku saat ini. Tanpa kusadari, sebuah senyum tulus terbentuk diwajahku, senyum tulus yang hanya kutunjukkan untuk satu orang yang sangat berarti dihidupku, Lee Raemi.

'Raemi-ah, aku disini. Apakah kau melihatku?' bisikku dalam hati, berharap harapanku akan Raemi yang melihatku disini terkabul.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku menyusuri pemakaman itu ketika Jaejoong-hyung mulai melangkahkan kakinya didepanku. Aku memang meminta-memaksa-nya untuk menunjukkan dimana letak makam Raemi tadi malam, sejujurnya aku selalu meminta Jaejoong hyung untuk menunjukkan padaku dimana letak makam Raemi sejak ku tahu tentang semuanya, namun Jaejoong-hyung selalu menolak, begitu juga saat kuminta Hyunmi-noona menunjukkan dimana makam Raemi.

Namun aku tak pernah menyerah, dan akhirnya, tadi malam, tepat setelah dua bulan aku memaksa mereka untuk menunjukkan dimana makam Raemi, mereka setuju untuk memberitahuku. Dan sekarang disinilah aku berada, berjalan menyusuri pemakaman umum tempat Raemi dimakamkan.

"Disini." Langkah ku terhenti ketika Jaejoong-hyung yang berada didepanku menghentikan langkahnya. Kurasakan darah ku berdesir, jantungku bergemuruh dan tubuhku terasa kaku seketika. Kutatap nanar sebuah gundukan tanah dengan sebuah batu nisan yang berada tepat dihadapanku saat ini.

Dada ku terasa sesak dan lutut ku terasa lemas seketika saat kulihat tulisan yang terukir di batu nisan itu. Di sana, di batu nisan itu, terukir sebuah nama seseorang yang sangat ku kenal, seseorang yang juga sangat berarti bagi ku, Lee Raemi.

Dengan segenap kekuatanku yang tersisa, kulangkahkan kakiku semakin mendekat kemakam itu. Lutut ku semakin terasa lemas, dan aku pun jatuh tertunduk saat itu juga. Kutatap nanar makam Raemi dihadapanku saat ini dalam diam, dapat kurasakan mata menggenang dipelupuk mataku, mendesak untuk keluar.

Ku julurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh nisan itu, dan dengan perlahan kuelus nama Raemi yang terukir indah di batu nisan itu. Sebuah perasaan yang begitu menyakitkan tiba tiba saja masuk dan menyelinap ke relung hatiku, membuat dadaku semakin terasa sesak.

"Raemi-ah..." ucapku pelan. Air mata kini telah jatuh dan membasahi pipiku. Sakit, rasanya begitu sakit menerima kenyataan bahwa ia telah pergi, bahwa Raemi telah pergi. Kembali ku kalimat dinisan itu, berharap bahwa nama yang terukir dinisan itu bukanlah namanya, bukan nama Raemi, walau aku tahu itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin, karena kenyataannya nama yang terukir dinisan itu adalah namanya, nama Raemi, nama orang yang sangat berarti dihidupku.

"Mianhae... jeongmal mianhae, Raemi-a..." lirihku yang kini mulai terisak. Aku benci diriku, aku benci saat air mataku jatuh, saat isakan mulai keluar dari mulutku. Aku benci sisi diriku yang satu ini, sisi diriku yang tidak dapat menahan air mata saat menerima kenyataan pahit seperti ini.

Dan aku... membenci diriku yang terlambat menyadari semua kesalahanku selama ini, kesalahan karena selama ini telah menyakiti Raemi, malaikatku, seseorang yang sangat ku cintai dan sangat berharga bagiku.

'Mianhae Raemi-a.. mianhae karena terlambat menyadari semuanya, mianhae karena telah membuatmu harus berkorban demi diriku, mianhae karena telah membuat mu menangis, karena telah membuatmu menderita selama ini, mianhae...'

Air mata ku kini semakin deras mengalir dan membasahi wajahku. Kuangkat kedua tanganku dan meremas rambutku. "ARRGGHHH..." teriakku kesal dan marah. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri, marah karena kebodohanku selama ini.

"Aku bodoh... AKU BODOOHH!" teriakku kesal. "Mianhae... mianhae Raemi-a, mianhae..." kembali kujulurkan tanganku dan mengelus ukiran nama Raemi dibatu nisan itu, terus menangis dan menyesali kebodohanku.

"Yoochun-ah, tenanglah." sebuah suara milik Jaejoong-hyung yang diikuti oleh tepukan ringan dipundakku membuatku semakin tertunduk dalam penyesalanku.

"Aku bodoh, hyung. Aku bodoh. Aku bodoh karena terlambat menyadari semua kesalahanku, aku bodoh karena telah menyakiti orang yang kucintai selama ini, aku bodoh, manusia paling bodoh di dunia ini."

"Aniya, Yoochun-ah. Kau tidak bodoh." Aku menoleh saat kudengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong-hyung. "Kau tidak bodoh, Yoochun-ah. Dan kau tidak terlambat, buktinya kau berhasil meminta maaf pada Raemi, bukan? Dan akhirnya kau tahu bahwa ia masih mencintaimu." Ucapnya yang berhasil membuat ku tertegun.

"Aku kenal siapa Raemi, dia adalah seorang malaikat berwujud manusia, dan kau beruntung bisa mendapatkan hatinya, cintanya tulus untukmu Yoochun-ah. Seseorang yang pantas dianggap bodoh disini adalah aku, karena aku telah menyakiti Raemi, padahal aku tahu bahwa aku adalah cinta pertamanya. Dan bahkan aku sampai memutuskannya dan menikah dengan Yongmi."

Dapat kulihat sebuah senyum penuh penyesalan terbentuk diwajahnya, "Aku yang bodoh. Karena aku bisa dengan mudah melupakan Raemi dan malah mencintai Yongmi, saudara kembarnya Raemi sendiri. Mian, karena aku pernah menyakiti orang yang sangat berarti untukmu."

"Hyung-"

"Percayalah satu hal Yoochun-ah." Potongnya yang disertai sebuah senyuman tulus diwajahnya. "Percayalah padaku bahwa Raemi bahagia disana, relakan dia. Carilah orang lain untuk menggantikannya, seseorang yang akan mencintai mu, seperti Raemi yang mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatinya. Setidaknya, lakukan semua itu demi Raemi, karena aku yakin... ia ingin kau bahagia."

"Jaejoong-hyung..." tenggorokanku terasa tercekat saat itu juga, tak mampu melanjutkan kata kataku.

"Hahaha..." kulihat Jaejoong-hyung tiba tiba tertawa, membuat ku menatapnya bingung.

"Hyung!"

"Kau tahu, Yoochun-ah? Kau benar benar terlihat jelek dengan wajah basah karena air mata. Oh ayolah, kemana Park Yoochun yang biasanya? Park Yoochun yang selalu tersenyum, eh? Jangan menangis lagi, kau laki laki bukan?" tanyanya seraya terkekeh. Aku pun memutar kedua bola mataku, kesal karena ucapannya.

"Tentu saja! Aish berhentilah tertawa!" seruku kesal.

"Hahaha... okay okay, aku berhenti." Ucapnya seraya menghapus air mata yang keluar disudut matanya karena tertawa sejak tadi. "Yasudah, hapus air matamu. Kita pulang sekarang. Tak ada gunanya kau berlama lama disini hanya untuk menangis." Ucapnya yang berhasil membuatku melemparkan _deathglare_ padanya.

"Mweo? Aku benar, kan? Kalau kau kesini hanya untuk meratapi kesalahanmu, kau salah tempat. Seharusnya kau datang kesini dengan sebuah senyuman, bukan sebuah tangisan. Karena kau hanya akan membuat Raemi khawatir kau tahu!"

"Aish, terserah padamu, hyung." Ucapku akhirnya.

Aku pun berdiri dan kembali menatap makam Raemi dalam diam, sebuah senyuman tulus pun terkembang diwajahku saat kubayangkan wajah Raemi yang tengah tersenyum padaku.

'Mian karena telah membuatmu khawatir, Raemi-ah. Aku akan mencoba terus menjalani hidupku dengan sebaik baiknya, semuanya demi dirimu. Aku berjanji.' Ucapku dalam hati.

"Yoochun-ah, kajja." Aku menoleh saat Jaejoong-hyung memanggilku, namun kembali kutolehkan kepalaku dan kembali menatap makam Raemi.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Raemi-ah. Saranghae... jeongmal saranghae..." ucapku tulus sebelum menghela nafas dan membalikkan tubuhku. Kudapati Jaejoong-hyung yang terdiam menatapku dengan senyuman tersungging diwajahnya.

"Kajja!" ucapnya sekali lagi, aku pun tersenyum dan mengikuti Jaejoong-hyung keluar dari area pemakaman ini dengan sejuta kelegaan dan tekad baru dihatiku. Aku akan memulai lembaran baru dengan seseorang dimasa depanku, demi diriku sendiri, demi orang orang yang ku sayangi dan menyayangi ku, dan juga demi Raemi, malaikatku.

_ The End _

Fiiuuuhhh... *narik nafas, elap keringet pake baju Changmin*

Akhirnya nih ff selesai aku edit juga~ Aaaa senengnya, lega banget rasanya :D

Maaf banget kalau endingnya gak asik, gak seru, trus ceritanya dan editannya gak sesuai harapan kalian. Maaf juga kalau masih ada salah ketik, atau masih ada kalimat yang kurang efektif, atau EYD nya masih salah, saya selaku editor minta maaf

Untuk authornya... Sita-chan... ff mu udah aku post semua. Sesuai janji, kan? gak sampe tanggal 22 desember udah aku post semuanya, hehe :P

Dan oh iya, rencananya ff ini bakal ada sequelnya. Tapi ini masih rencana, masih belum pasti. Saya masih mendiskusikan dengan authornya, hehe #kicked :P

Yeah, the last... Makasih banget sama para readers yang udah setia nunggu berbulan bulan buat baca lanjutan ff ini, hontou ni arigatou minna-san~ *bows bareng author* Jangan lupa coment and... I love yoouuu all :*


End file.
